Un Corazón de Plomo
by Angelinarte
Summary: Un amor entre juguetes


**Disclaimer**: La Saga Harry Potter, es propiedad de Mrs. J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros co., Editorial Salamandra y de quienes tengan mucha plata para pagar por sus permisos y derechos. Por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes que estarán en este Cuento One de Navidad, son míos salvo detalles del contenido.

El siguiente One que leerán es un obsequio de Navidad 2013 para Harmony Hasta la Tumba. Lo he escogido del título original de su autor Hans Christian Andersen, y lo combiné con los personajes de J.K. Rowling. Si alguno de ellos no los reconocen, bueno simplemente recuerden que hay cosas inventadas. No gano nada haciendo esto más que brindarles algo para leer en estas fiestas.

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola a tod s, aquí les traigo un cuento para leer sin ningún costo. Y de paso desearles una bonita Navidad y un fructífero Año Nuevo en compañía de sus seres queridos y que nuestro pequeño niño Jesús y Señor iluminen vuestros corazones. Bueno… mejor dicho nuestros, yo también lo tengo ;)

Sin más que decir…

Feliz Navidad

* * *

Erase una vez veinticinco soldaditos de plomo, todos primos y hermanos guiados por un oficial, ya que habían sido fundidos de las mismas viejas cucharas: Armas al hombro, espalda erguida y mirada al frente; sombrero militar, lustrosas botas negras, sus bonitas guerreras rojas y pantalones azules.

Lo primero que oyeron en este mundo, cuando se levantó la tapa de la caja en que venían, fue el gritillo emocionado de un niño de cinco años:

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Soldaditos de plomo! ¡Gracias papi!- ya que su padre se los había regalado por estar cerca la Navidad. Extasiado, batió sus palmas, corrió escaleras arriba y enseguida los fue sacando para ponerlos de pie sobre la mesa.

Cada soldadito era diferente en sus caras, color de ojos y color de cabellos, pero su vestimenta militar y gallarda era la misma de los otros; sólo uno de ellos era un poco más diferente de los demás. Era un soldadito de pelo muy negro, tez blanca algo rosácea, ojos muy verdes como las esmeraldas y tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, pero no era la cicatriz lo que destacaba de él sino que tenía una sola pierna, ya que la otra estaba a medio muslo sin terminar porque había sido el último en ser fundido y no quedó plomo suficiente para terminarlo.

Y es de éste soldadito de quien contaremos su historia.

**UN CORAZÓN DE PLOMO**

El niño corrió escaleras abajo rumbo el despacho de su padre para hacerle notar la falla. Entró sin tocar la puerta.

-Eh, papito.- Un hombre de cabellos castaños sentado en su silla, levantó su dorada vista un tanto endurecida.

-Teddy ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, que no entres así sin tocar la puerta?- amonestó Remus Lupin a su propio retrato en la infantil en la cara de su hijo menor, pero con los platinados ojos de su esposa.

-Lo siento pero a este soldadito le falta una pierna.- dijo Teddy mostrándole el juguete. Remus tomando al muñequito frunció su ceño.

-Oh es cierto…, debí fijarme antes.- musitó pensativo el padre.

-¿no puedes cambiarlo? Si quieres te devuelvo la caja entera.- Remus apenado, negó con su cabeza.

-Lo lamento hijo no puedo cambiarlos ya: primero, porque la tienda ya estaba por cerrar cuando los adquirí. Y segundo, porque esta era la última caja de estos. El dueño, alcanzó a decirme, que había tenido suerte ya que el material se le había agotado y no habrá soldaditos de plomo hasta quien sabe cuando. A mi no me importó mucho y los traje a casa sin revisar la caja.

-Pero papi…

-Mira hijo, ¿Sabes lo que pasan muchos soldados cuando van a una guerra?- el niño negó con su cabecita -pues suceden cosas como estas: muchos pierden un brazo, un ojo o incluso la vida misma para no volver jamás. Y este soldadito te enseña dos lecciones: Una, que hay cosas más importantes en la vida que perderla en una guerra. Y dos, lo muy valiente que ha sido defendiendo a los que quiere sin importarle dejarse marcar una cicatriz, morir o en este caso solo haber perdido una pierna para conseguirlo. Yo que tú, consideraría a este soldadito como algo especial.

-¿Algo especial?- dijo su castañito lo poco que había captado de tanto consejo -¿Algo así como un héroe?

-Jajajajaja… algo así mi pequeño- rió su padre revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo -pero creo que te he dicho demasiado. Cuando seas grande lo entenderás mejor, por ahora no te apresures en crecer. Vamos, ve a jugar.

El pequeño Lupin-Tonks salió del despacho de su padre con sus engranajes trabajando bajo su cráneo. "_lo muy valiente que ha sido sin importarle haber perdido una pierna_" fue lo que logró captar del mensaje, sin darse cuenta que alguien lo seguía.

-Entonces eres un valiente ¿Eh?- decía Teddy al soldadito hasta que le fue "capturado" por su hermana mayor.

-¿Quién es "un valiente" Eddy?- dijo una preciosa niña retrato de su madre, pelinegra pero con los ojos dorados de su padre, mirando al juguete luego al niño.

-Mi soldadito, "Anestesia"- le respondió Teddy volteándose devolviendo la burla a propósito, ya que no le gustaba que le dijera "Eddy". La niña la fulminó.

-Soy Anastasia. NO "anestesia" hermanito. Y no te quejes que "Eddy" te lo puso mamá.

-Soy "Teddy"- reclamó Teddy frunciendo su boquita viéndose adorable -, No "Eddy".

-Ni siquiera te llamas "Teddy". Solo te dejas ese apodo para que te engrían.- respondió la niña en contraataque, cosa que el niño sacó pecho.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Si soy el más chiquito de la casa! ¡Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia, como tú ya estás vieja "Anestesia"! Humm…- y le sacó la lengua.

-¡Yo no estoy vieja… y ya te he dicho que no me digas "anestesia"! Y por cierto, ¿Qué se supone es esto?

-Es un soldadito de plomo y vino en una caja con un juego de soldaditos, "YYYY" Me lo regaló nuestro padre por Navidaaad.- canturreó Teddy presumiendo su regalo. Anita levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué papá te lo…?- dio una patada al suelo y refunfuñó -Y a mi no me quiso comprar mi casa de muñecas. Oye, sí papá supuso que es un regalo de Navidad, tenías que abrirlo "EN" Navidad. No antes. Apenas faltan dos días para la víspera.

-¿Y a mi qué? Santa no se enojará porque le ahorre un regalo, y sí mi papá me compró uno, yo no me quejo. Además Tú recibiste los tuyos hace una semana y ya los abriste.

-¿Y eso a ti qué?- resopló la pequeña Lupin -Además, ¿ya viste? A tu "valiente" le falta una pierna de plomo.

-No me importa que le falte una pierna.- respondió Teddy -Sí quiera mi muñeco es de plomo. La muñeca que te regalaron es de papel. Un mal viento y "Puf" sale volando… jajajaja.

-Mi muñeca no es de papel si no sabes. Solo el castillo es de papel y cartón, pero ella es de cera. Es toda una princesa muy bonita, futura reina heredera del Majestuoso Castillo de Hogwarts. Ella se merece un príncipe valiente y no un muñeco plebeyo como éste. Así que no te metas con ella y no quiero que acerques "esto"- señaló el soldadito -a mi Hermione, ¿Entendiste "piojo"?

-No me llames "piojo" y mi soldadito JAMÁS pasará microbios con esa muñeca de papel. Y ya, dame mi muñeco "chinche".- dijo estirando la mano. Anita levantó el brazo al aire con el muñeco en mano y lo retó.

-¿Chinche? Ven búscalo "renacuajo" No voy a dártelo hasta que te disculpes.

-No quiero "cara de sapo"- y el chiquillo saltó para alcanzar la mano de su hermana.

-No "pitufo"

-Voy a acusarte "gargamel"

-¡Mocoso!

-¡Llorona!

-¡DUENDE!

-¡BRUJA!

-¡SIIIILEEENCIO ANASTASIA Y EDWARD! ¡Válgame Dios!- retumbó la vos de Nymphadora, la madre de ambos interrumpiendo la pelea para detenerse en medio a ser de juez -¡El vecindario entero los escucha insultándose! ¡¿Por qué pelean?!- y los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo enredando más a su madre -¡Basta! ¡Habla uno a la vez!

-¡Mami! ¡"anestesia" no quiere darme mi soldadito!- acusó primero Teddy haciendo puchero y con los ojitos llorosos aunque no derramaba ni una lagrimita.

-¡"Eddy" me llama "anestesia" mamá!- refutó Anita -escuchó esa palabra del Dr. Granger decírsela a un señor y se burla de mi nombre con ella desde que salimos del consultorio de nuestro dentista.

-YA BASTA.- saltó Dora y los niños callaron -Teddy. Discúlpate con tu ñaña.- el niño abrió sus ojitos de par en par.

-¡Ella apareció diciéndome "Eddy" y me arrebató mi soldadito! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser primero?! ¡¿Por qué soy un varoncito?!- reclamó el niño evadiendo su primera falta pero a Dora no se le pasó y miró a su varoncito severa.

-No Edward. Sí Tú comenzaste con las ofensas, Tú te disculpas primero. Por eso te quitó el muñeco para que la respetaras por ser tu hermana mayor y no ponerle sobrenombres que ni sabes que significa.- la niña asintió y sonrió -Así que…,- Teddy se quedó callado renuente a rendirse -Vamos quiero oírlo.- alentó su madre.

-Lo siento- la niña sonrió despacio -Anes…- frunció su ceño lista para protestar, pero mamá intervino.

-"Anastasia", no "anestesia". Si tan difícil es decir su nombre, dile "Anita". Así que… repite.

-Lo siento… Anita.- y le sacó la lengua a la niña cuando mamá volteó hacia ella.

-Ahora tú Anita, ¿Qué tienes que decir?- dijo mirando a su hija mayor, la niña abrió sus ojos de par en par igual que su hermanito.

-Oh mamá, eso no es justo…- Dora encogió su vista y puso sus manos en cintura.

-Anastasia. Te mandé a buscar a tu cuarto dos cajas de zapatos para ver cual te quedaba con el bonito vestido que te compré pero en su lugar, te cruzaste a molestar a tú ñañito. Discúlpate con él también y le devuelves su muñeco. Y punto.

-Pero mamá…- Dora mantuvo su mirada firme. Y Anita bajándole la vista devolvió el juguetito -Lo siento, Teddy.

-Ahora- continuó Dora -: Anita, subirás a tu cuarto por lo que te pedí y te quiero en la sala para que tu abuela te vea ya que ella también te compró un vestido- y se giró a su niño -Y Teddy, irás al cuarto de juguetes a jugar. El punto es que "No Los Quiero Oír Peleando". Caso contrario me veo obligada a vender el castillo con todo y la muñeca de Anita; y a los soldaditos de Teddy los hago marchar también.

-No puedes hacerlo mamá- protestó primero Anita -me los trajo mi madrina Fleur desde Francia.

-Y mis soldados me los regaló papá. Además que no los puedes vender porque la tienda ya está cerrada- le siguió Teddy.

-Oh Bueno pues entonces los vendo después de Navidad; y sí no los puedo vender, también puedo regalarlos a otros niños o donarlos a una fundación. Ustedes eligen.- Ambos hermanitos dejaron de protestar y subieron callados las escaleras -Ah, y tampoco quiero oírlos llamarse por apodos: O son Anita y Teddy; O son Anastasia y Edward. ¿Les quedó claro hijos míos?- "_Sí mamá_" -NO LOS ESCUCHO.

-¡Sí mamá!- respondieron al unísono.

Cuando la madre de los dos niños se perdía por el despacho de su esposo, ellos se susurraron.

-¿Le pusiste a tu muñeca "Hermione"? ¿De donde lo sacaste? ¿De alguna pesadilla?

-Ay, no empieces Teddy. Escuché ese nombre, me gustó y se lo puse. ¿Qué nombre le pondrás a ese "sin una pierna"?

-¿Ves? Tú también empiezas Anita. Y no sé, pero le pondré "Harry".

-¿Le pondrás el nombre de tu padrino?- Teddy se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Se va a enojar.- cantó la niña.

-Me gusta y es fácil de decir. Y si se enoja, bien hecho; si hace tiempo no me visita.

-Oye te cuento que oí a la abuela hablando por teléfono, ¿Sabías que viene la tía Marietta y su gordo marido, el tío Dudley Dursley?- Teddy, asustado miró enseguida a su ñaña.

-Oh No.

-Oh Sí. Viene con su "pichoncito". Tú querido primo, Igor.

-Igoooor el Cara de Ogro.- susurró el niño como si fuera un cuco a punto de aparecer -¿Mi querido primo? Será tuyo, yo no quiero al "pichonsote".- Teddy se puso ambas manos en sus rosadas mejillas. -Es una pesadilla… ¿Dormirá conmigo?

-Parece que esta vez no. Pasará a visitar a la abuela mañana y luego se irá a pasar Navidad con sus otros abuelos. ¿Por qué?

-Ay sí supieras. El ocupa toda mi cama y a mi me deja en el filito o si no me apachurra contra la pared. Ronca peor que papá y encima no le importa "ventosearse".- Anita miró a Teddy con asco.

-Ayyy, ¿De veras hace eso asqueroso?

-Uyyy, una cosa es que te cuente y otra que estés allí…- Teddy puso cara de súplica mirando el cielo -Oh Diosito, ampárame. Tendré que aguantarlo un día.

-Pero mejor eso a que tenerlo toda la temporada. ¿No crees, hermanito?

*Misión: proteger a la princesa*

A pesar de que de repente a ambos niños les daba arranques de pelearse, se querían mucho. Pues cuando uno necesitaba de ayuda, el otro no se negaba aunque cada ayuda siempre tenía una "paga" de por medio, pero al final Anita siempre lo sacaba de apuros como en ese caso.

Marietta Lestrange era prima hermana de Nymphadora, criada junto a Dora por Andrómeda Tonks ya que su madre Bellatrix (hermana de Andrómeda) murió cuando tenía los ocho años de edad. El tiempo pasó y Marietta se casó primero que Nymphadora con el hijo de Vernon Dursley, dueño de una fábrica de taladros. Igor era su rechoncho retoño un año mayor que Anita y tres que Teddy. Era un gordillo no solo tosco para jugar sino que se aprovechaba de él por ser más chiquito, pues cuando hacía sus travesuras, lo culpaba a él de sus fechorías. Y lo peor era que cada vez que visitaba su casa (su cumpleaños o de Anita; día de las madres- por la abuela -o navidades) siempre le pasaba algo a sus juguetes favoritos: sino los dejaba dañados, se los llevaba, o los desaparecía.

Teddy por un lado, se sintió aliviado de librarse de dormir con su primo, pero por el otro, al regresar al cuarto de juguetes, volvió a preocuparse.

Los miró.

Se dio cuenta que de todos los juguetes, lo que más llamaba la atención, era el magnífico castillo de papel y cartón propiedad de su hermana Anita. Al cual lo había bautizado como el "Majestuoso Castillo de Hogwarts". Por sus ventanitas se podían ver los salones que tenía su interior. Por fuera había un bosque muy frondoso con muchos arbolitos rodeando un espejo que simulaba un gran lago, en el se reflejaban y nadaban unos blancos cisnes de cera.

El conjunto resultaba muy hermoso, pero lo más precioso era la damita que estaba de pie sobre un pedestal de porcelana a la puerta del castillo, protegida por su estuche de cristal. Su piel cuerpo era de cera dando la impresión ser de porcelana. Y la base, era una cajita musical.

Cuando Anita la hacía funcionar: primero, quitaba a la bailarina y le daba cuerda debajo del pedestal de porcelana para hacer sonar la música; luego, sí quería, dejaba a la damita dando vueltas despacio en el pedestal, o sí la sacaba, la tomaba de sus manos levantadas y la giraba con rapidez haciendo que la falda de la bailarina princesa se levantara mostrando unas piernas torneadas y esbeltas.

Se acercó a la mesa donde había puesto a sus soldados, que aún permanecían en la caja e incluyó a Harry en ella para trasladarlos a jugar en la mesa donde estaba el Castillo de Hogwarts.

La mesa del castillo era grande, por lo que había suficiente espacio para colocar a su mini tropa a flanquear la entrada y el jardín de juguete. Entonces, tomó a la bailarina con su protector de cristal para ocultarla y sacó a sus soldaditos alineándolos uno a uno en una correcta formación y dándoles la espalda al castillo. Y pudo ver que aún así, Harry se mantenía tan firme sobre su única pierna como los otros sobre las dos.

El oficial al mando de la pequeña tropa, no tenía el fusil y la bayoneta de los demás; en su lugar y en su mano derecha, empuñaba una espada en alto. Teddy lo mantuvo en su mano izquierda y puso su voz "grave" al oficial:

-_¡Soldados de Plomo! ¡Deeescanso! ¡Atención! ¡Fiiiiirmes!_- dejó al oficial en la mesa y cambió la alineación en dos bloques de doce soldaditos para quedar en medio el oficial -_Soy Rubeus Hagrid y seré su oficial al mando de esta tropa. El jovencito detrás de mí, está aquí porque tiene algo muy importante que decirnos._- Teddy le dio media vuelta al oficial para que también quedara de cara ante él y aclaró su garganta.

-Bien señores, primeramente mi nombre es Edward Lupin o también pueden decirme Teddy. Soy… "_¿Qué soy?_"- se rascó el niño la cabeza pensando que rango debería ser, levantó sus hombros y prosiguió -bueno, los he convocado porque le tengo un trabajo. Detrás de ustedes está el castillo de Hogwarts cuyo único habitante es la bisnieta de la Reina Madre Minerva II, la princesa Hermione del Reino de Gryffindor. Al ser la Reina madre una "ancianita" y único familiar de Hermione, pide la protejan ya que se acerca un enemigo despiadado: su nombre es Igor- Teddy caminando de un lado al otro les dio las características "del enemigo" y también les fue mostrando algunos juguetes que han sufrido daños en sus manos -Les presento a "Luna" fue el regalo de cumpleaños de mi hermana de este año. ¿Cómo pueden ver? Luna es una barbie rubia y linda de ojitos casi azules hija de Serenety Diosa de la Luna (según mi hermana Anita :P), tenía una media Luna donde se sentaba. Igor rompió su casa y no conforme con eso, lo pesqué agarrando a Luna de su cuerpo y chamuscando sus cabellos en la chimenea, yo lo denuncié pero nadie me creyó y el castigado fui yo. Luna está recuperada, gracias a papá que conoce a un señor que hace y repara juguetes, el mismo que los hizo a ustedes.- trajo uno de sus muñecos más, uno gordito -De éste muñequito eran una colección de siete enanitos: dos de sus hermanos no aparecieron nunca y otro fue tragado por el retrete.- terminó Teddy con cara de funeral. Dejó a los muñecos en su sitio y regresó con sus soldados levantando a Hagrid.

-_¿Qué necesita de nosotros Sr. Teddy?_

-Bien, a partir de ahora usted Oficial Hagrid y sus soldados serán protectores del castillo.- dijo Teddy como si hablara con el oficial -La mitad de su grupo se quedará delante del castillo; el otro, lo esparciré en puntos estratégicos para que no sea invadido. Pero lo más importante es la heredera al trono- Teddy giró a Hagrid mirándose a los ojos -Necesito a uno de sus soldados oficial. Escoja uno, el que usted crea sea más calificado.

-_Sí señor, enseguida señor-_ Teddy colocándose un dedito bajo su barbilla con cara de pensativo (como algunas veces había visto a su papá), observando atento los dos bloques. Cuando encontró su objetivo entre el grupo de la izquierda, dijo -_soldado Harry, un paso al frente._

_-Iiiih-_ fue el sonido que hizo Teddy de sorpresa por los compañeros del mencionado. Y como Harry no podía moverse del grupo de la izquierda, Teddy hizo que los que lo rodeaban se abrieran dejando a Harry en medio de un hueco. El niño lo observó desconcertado, tenía que ser una broma y lo tomó con la otra mano.

-Oficial Hagrid, a este soldado le falta una pierna. ¿Está seguro de haber escogido bien?

-_Es el mejor soldado que tengo entre mis muchachos Sr. Teddy. Hemos participado en muchas batallas y gracias a él las hemos vencido, lastimosamente en la última que tuvimos contra el propio Napoleón él perdió una pierna. No quiero arriesgarlo a algo más, pero no por eso voy a menospreciarlo. Harry, es el indicado para este trabajo._- Teddy miró a los ojos del soldadito y aunque era un simple muñeco sin vida, su verdosa mirada mostraba temple y parecía decir "puede confiar en mi". El niño asintió y eligió.

-Confío en su palabra Oficial.

-_No me puedo equivocar señor._

El pequeño Lupin, puso a Hagrid y Harry en la mesa. Volteó a los soldaditos mirando la entrada vacía del castillo. Colocó una cosa alta de redondeada punta cubierta por una tela roja con bordes dorados. Los soldaditos pensaron entre risas y para sí que se trataba de una campana pero no fue así cuando su dueño les habló en trueno:

-_¡Soldados! ¡Deeescanso! ¡Atención Fiiiiirmes!_-repitió Teddy a los soldaditos, a Hagrid y a Harry -_¡Soldados de Plomo! ¡Del Majestuoso Castillo de Hogwarts, Representante del Reino de Dorado de Gryffindor y próxima heredera al trono del león!, ¡Su Majestad la Princesa Hermione I!_- y el niño levantó la tela mostrando a la princesa tras su protector de cristal moverse lentamente en el pedestal.

Los soldaditos suspiraron internamente "es bellísima", "que linda es" y al unísono, pero de todos, el soldadito Harry no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

Era una preciosa damita princesa de cabellos color castaños recogidos en un moño cayendo en una cola de caballo con bucles hasta su cintura; sus ojos eran dos gotitas brillantes, afinados y mieles; su piel era de crema rosácea y sus labios eran adornados por una hermosa sonrisa roja como el carmín. Llevaba un traje blanco de muselina, de manguitas cortas y su escote en el pecho en V. Una estrecha cinta azul bajaba de su hombro izquierdo hasta terminar como una banda en su cadera con una brillante lentejuela dorada en forma de estrella. Y sus pies eran cubiertos por unas zapatillas de ballet del mismo color de la lentejuela.

La damita extendía delicadamente los brazos en alto hasta casi toparse los dedos de sus manos, pues ella era una bailarina, y levantaba tanto una de sus piernas que el soldadito de plomo no podía vérsela y creyó que solo tenía una pierna como él.

Teddy, levantó el protector de cristal y la muñequita, una vez que terminó de dar vueltas, le bajó las manos juntas de la cabeza hasta que estas quedaron sobre su vientre. Los brazos de la bailarina eran lo único que podía movérsele, y lo hizo lo más despacito que pudo, porque si la dañaba, sus nalguitas pagarían el daño, Y volvió a hablar:

-Su majestad, princesa Hermione, ya me ha visto antes; soy Teddy, hermano de su dueña.

-_Sí, continúe…- _respondió Teddy por la princesa imitando voz de niña, pero reaccionó abriendo sus ojos como plato y se cubrió la boca con sus manitos cuando se escuchó hablando como su hermana. Corrió hacia la puerta y al abrirla, se cercioró que "no hubiesen testigos", porque sino… sería la burla de toda su vida. Y además porque ¡Él Era Un Varoncito, y Los Varoncitos NO Juegan con muñecas! Simplemente era su dialogo para continuar el juego con "Sus" soldados.

El niño cerró la puerta con seguro y regresó más tranquilo y seguro de no haber encontrado "moros en la costa". Carraspeó para continuar:

-Eh, lo siento princesa Hermione, pero a usted no le importa que "Un Niño" juegue con una muñequita como usted ¿verdad?- Teddy miró a la bailarina sabiendo que no diría nada, pero por un momento le pareció que esa sonrisa que ella tenía, era de burla, pero también pareció darle confianza, así que se contestó alentándose.

-_A mi no me parece malo…- _"claro, si nadie me pesca", pensó Teddy _-al contrario eres un niño muy valiente al jugar conmigo, pero continúa por favor, quisiera saber quienes son estos caballeros presentes ante mi trono._- Teddy se revolvió el pelo poniéndose un poquito colorado rogaba a los cielos y a la tierra que nadie lo esté escuchando con voz de niña tras la puerta.

-Bueno…- carraspeó -En vista que pronto "tendremos" una mala visita y se llama "Igor", a nombre de su Reina Madre y bisabuela Minerva, me he tomado el atrevimiento de contratar a un ejercito para protegerla. Estos caballeros son mis soldaditos de plomo y van a defender su castillo a toda costa.- Y puso al barbudo y gordito soldado a cierta distancia de la princesa. Rubeus fue movido hacia abajo en reverencia.

_-Su majestad, Princesa. Es un placer conocerla, Soy Rubeus Hagrid oficial al mando de ellos. Mi ejército estará a su entera disposición todo lo que necesite._

-_Mucho gusto conocerlo Hagrid y gracias por colaborar con nosotros._

-Eh, Señorita Hermione. Hay algo más- dijo Teddy mirando a Hermione -aparte de ellos, usted no estará sola. He dejado a un soldado para que la proteja.

-_Pero Teddy, he estado bastante tiempo sola desde que llegué y no me ha ocurrido nada. ¿No es demasiado? ¿No estás exagerando?- _Teddy se alzó de hombros.

_-_No sé, pero prefiero prevenir dejándola en compañía de alguien.- ahora fue el turno de agarrar a Harry y lo puso enfrente de ella. La bailarina Hermione internamente, quedó prendada de los ojos verdes de ese soldadito. -Nuestro chico no tiene una pierna, pero es el mejor de nuestros valientes guerreros. Y será su guardaespaldas.

-_Su majestad, princesa Hermione.- _dijo Harry a través de la voz de Teddyy haciendo reverencia como Hagrid _-Es un placer conocerla. Mi nombre es Harry y seré su soldado. Estaré muy complacido de protegerla incluso con mi propia vida._

Aunque esas palabras salieron de la boca del niño Teddy, Hermione las sintió como salidas del propio corazón de plomo del soldadito Harry. Si hubiese sido por ella misma, no habría sabido que responderle ya que le agradaba y hasta la intimidaba, menos mal Teddy actuó por ella, aunque no de la manera que lo haría una niña.

-_¡Atención Soldados de Plomo!_- dijo Hagrid con voz de mando de Teddy -_¡Presenteeeen Aaaarmas!_- como debería ser "normal" si fuesen soldados de verdad, ellos harían los movimientos necesarios con sus fusiles, pero Teddy simuló el acto dando un fuerte golpe contra la mesa haciendo que todos brincaran sin caerse, pero sin querer también hizo saltar a la bailarina Hermione de su pedestal, por lo que se caía hasta que fue enderezada por la mano de Teddy -Uff… sí le pasa algo princesa, la bruja de mi hermana me ahorca.

Luego de ello, Teddy se dedicó a simular una batalla siendo él mismo su general.

*La fiesta de los Juguetes*

Las horas fueron pasando hasta que se hizo de noche. Teddy, acompañado de su mami, después de lavarse los dientes y ofrecer sus oraciones al Santísimo, se metía bajo su mantito a soñar con los angelitos en su cuarto. Mientras que Anita salía del suyo a echar un vistazo a sus juguetes. No es que desconfiara de su ñañito, pero había estado jugando con sus soldados toda la tarde encerrado, que quiso verificar el estado de su bailarina y de su castillo.

Cuando abrió la habitación y encendió la luz, soltó un resoplido y un refunfuño molesto (igual de adorable que su ñañito) y se puso las manos en la cintura como hace su mamá cuando se enoja.

Vio a los soldaditos en todo el espacio de la mesa fuera del castillo: de pie y esparcidos entre la escalinata, su jardín y en el bosque. No solo estaban ellos si no las piezas del tablero de ajedrez del despacho de su padre. Miró todo detenidamente presintiendo que le faltaba algo, pero no daba con qué, hasta que ¡Oh sorpresa! abrió sus ojos como plato ¡Su bailarina no estaba en ningún sitio! Estaba por pegar el grito de alarma, cuando se tapó la boca. Antes de ir corriendo y arrastrar a uno de sus dos padres (cualquiera que estuviera despierto), fuera de su cama, buscó a su bailarina con la vista y la encontró en la torre más alta del castillo. Respiró más tranquila y pensó en bajarla por sí misma, pero ver al montón de muñequitos con sus puntiagudas bayonetas, sintió que podría ser peligroso arriesgarse. Así que solo se le ocurrió ordenarlos. Resopló molesta, él tenía que haber recogido sus juguetes y no ella. ¡Oh sí, ya se las cobrará!

Agarró a los soldaditos y los recogió todos en su caja sin importarle el orden que había llegado. Al fin y al cabo eran solo juguetes. Una vez que terminó, les cerró la tapa y siguió con las piezas de ajedrez. Como no pensaba (de pereza) bajar al despacho de su papá, las amontonó al lado de la caja de soldaditos. Luego fue por un banco, se subió en él y bajó con cuidado: primero a la bailarina, segundo el pedestal musical. A Hermione le elevó otra vez los brazos y la dejó como en la mañana, a la puerta de su castillo.

Luego se agachó bajo la mesa para apretar el encendido de un cable. Cuando salió, vio maravillada su castillo iluminado con las luces de colores navideñas, parpadeando por dentro con un tiempo lento, como si hubiesen habitantes en él. Esa magnífica idea había sido de su papi Remus para que se viera más bonito.

Le dio cuerda a la cajita musical y contempló con ilusión a la bailarina princesa girar despacito en su propio eje al son de la melodía.

La música dejó de sonar, la bailarina se detuvo y la pequeña Lupin apagó todas las luces al tiempo que lanzó un bostezó decidiendo que era hora de irse a dormir.

Cuando ya todos los habitantes de la casa se fueron a la cama; ese momento lo aprovecharon otros. Y comenzaron, la fiesta para los juguetes.

Un payaso con un violín, un monito con sus platillos y un osito con su tambor dieron inicio a la música. El cascanueces daba saltos mortales, el pizarrín se divertía pintarrajeando en la pizarra, unos visitándose a otros, luchando entre ellos o bailando. La locomotora silbó alegremente mientras daba paseos por el suelo sobre sus rieles y una pelota jugaba con ella a perseguirla.

Las muñecas y hadas chismeaban los últimos acontecimientos como la llegada de "chicos nuevos" a la casa Lupin-Tonks. Mientras que los soldaditos de plomo armaban barullo en la caja desesperados por querer salir también a festejar, pero no podían levantar la tapa.

-Ay no empujes Ron.- se quejó un soldado rubio.

-Pues no empujes tú, idiota. Este es MI espacio así que no te quejes Draco.- reclamó un pelirrojo.

-¿Tuyo? Sí bien puede ser el mío… y no te muevas tanto que ensuciarás mi uniforme.

-¿Alguien sabe donde está el oficial Hagrid?- dijo un soldadito morenito.

-¿Para qué lo quieres Dean?

-Para que haga algo Seamus. No podemos seguir así. ¡Quiero divertirme!

-Estoy por acá arriba muchachos.- fue la voz de oficial en algún lugar de la caja.

-¡Señor, Queremos salir!- protestó Harry y los demás también. A su lado se quejó otro pelinegro -Neville no te quedes callado.

-Pero es que me estás pisando un pie Harry

-Pues lo siento, no puedo moverme.

-¡Es cierto señor! ¡Esto es un caos señor! ¿Qué hacemos?- exclamó Neville.

-¡PUES DEJEN DE QUEJARSE COMO NIÑAS Y ESCUCHEN!- vociferó Hagrid perdiendo la paciencia. Y todos obedecieron -¡Vamos a hacer LO siguiente! ¡Todos preparen sus armas!

-¡Tengo un problema Señor!- dijo Ron -¡Draco está a mi lado y casi no podemos movernos! ¡Me va a pinchar un ojo con su bayoneta!- otros soldados también se quejaron.

-¡Bueno pues, los que puedan moverse! ¡Pero si quieren salir tendrán que ayudar TODOS! ¡Repito: Todos preparen sus armas! ¡Van a apuntar al frente y cuando les dé la orden de "empujar" lo harán!

-¡SI SEÑOR!

-A la cuenta de tres: uno, dos… ¡TRES! ¡EMPUJEN! ¡EMPUJEN! ¡Y EMPUJEN FUERTE!

Los soldaditos empujaron y empujaron hasta que la tapa se levantó hacia arriba de par en par. Todos se felicitaron por el logro y se ayudaron a bajar y salir de la caja, pero antes que todos se perdieran en la fiesta Hagrid volvió a hablar.

-SOLDADOS: recuerden todos regresar a penas se termine la noche. Para cuando aparezca el día, los quiero en sus cubículos. Caso contrario deberán quedarse quietos en donde estén. Los humanos no pueden vernos moviendo ¿Entendido?- "_Sí, señor_" –Ahora, ¿Alguien me ayuda a bajar de aquí?- un par de soldados movieron un par de cubos de letras.

Harry entre brincos se apartaba de su grupo de amigos

-Ey, Harry ¿No vienes?- le dijo Ron acercándose al pelinegro al verlo apartarse.

-Eeeh, no Ron, no creo que vaya.

-Lo que pasa es que él va por su princesita- se burló Draco.

-Que suerte la tuya eh Harry- dijo Nott un castaño.

-Vamos Harry, déjala.- dijo George.

-Esa niña no te hará caso- dijo Fred.

-Acá hay otras muñequitas lindas.- insistió el rubio- Harry lo miró severo aunque sus mejillas se hicieran dos círculos rosas digna de un muñequito.

-Ella también es linda y mi misión es protegerla.

-Ay ya muchachos, dejemos que Harry se divierta a su modo- apoyó Seamus a Harry.

-Cierto, estamos gastando la noche con él.- secundó Dean.

-Además, sí a Harry le gusta la princesa dejémoslo.- volvió a decir Neville.

-Gracias Neville. vayan muchachos diviértanse. Yo me quedo.- insistió Harry.

-Harry ¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte?- cuestionó Ron pero fue volteado y empujado al camino contrario por el oficial Hagrid hacia el festejo.

-Bueno ya está bien, caminen soldados y dejen al muchacho en paz.- Hagrid se volteó caminando hacia atrás señalando a Harry -¿y tú Harry? No olvides el toque de queda para nosotros.

-No señor, no lo olvidaré. Regresaré a tiempo. Gracias señor.

-Suerte con la princesa.

Cuando Harry llegó a la esquina de su mesa se quedó maravillado al observar a la solitaria princesa mostrar sus dotes de bailarina a la vez que el castillo iluminaba su danza como todo un espectáculo. Hermione sonrió para él manteniéndose tan erguida de puntillas y con los brazos en alto; él seguía igual de firme sobre su única pierna y sin apartar un solo instantes sus ojos de ella.

"_Esa es la mujer que podría ser mi esposa"- _pensó -"_¡Pero es una princesa tan distinguida y vive en un castillo!, yo, en cambio, vivo en una caja de cartón donde somos veinticinco. No es lugar para ella. A pesar de todo me gustaría conocerla más, o siquiera ser solo su amigo."_

El reloj marcó las doce y una musiquilla que no tenía nada que ver ni con la de fiesta ni con la de piano de la caja musical de la bailarina. Esta era algo tétrica y cuando dejó de sonar *¡ZAS!*, se abrió la tapa de una caja de rapé, pero ¿Piensan que había tabaco en ella? ¡No, ni mucho menos!; era un obsequio de cumpleaños de Igor para Teddy por sus cinco años en Abril de ese año, y lo que allí había era un duende negro, porque era una caja para hacer bromas, y quien la habitaba era: Peeves.

-¡Oye, Soldadito de Plomo!- gritó Peeves. Harry no le hizo caso -¡Eh, Que estoy hablando contigo! ¿Estás sordo o qué?- al ver que el pelinegro no le hacía caso, se estiró hasta quedar recostado pansa abajo (como si estuviera en la playa) sosteniendo su fea cabezota en sus manos -Y bueno, que es lo que el soldadito que se hace pipi y popó de plomo está mirando tanto ¿Eh?- Harry molesto y con intención volteó su vista a Peeves -Oh, ¡Me estas mirando a mi! ¡Qué halagador! Jajajaja… pero yo sé que no es a mí.- Peeves miró a la princesa de forma enfermiza -Además, ¿Cuándo has oído que una princesa se enamore de un simple soldado? Tú eres solo un peón en un tablero de ajedrez al lado de ella.- Peeves y Harry enfrentaron miradas. -Tú amigo tiene razón: Ella no es para ti ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque ella es mía y nadie me la va a quitar! Jajajajaja... Yo la vi primero. Así que… Da media vuelta Soldadito, y No metas tu emplomada nariz donde no te importa.

-¿Y sí lo hago qué? Peeves.

-A ella no le haré nada, pero a ti sí. No quiero que ni la mires Plomo.

-Yo la miro lo que me da la gana. Tú no me impedirás nada.- el ojiverde miró hacia donde estaban sus demás hermanos y vio al cascanueces hacer sus piruetas, se preguntó si él podría hacer lo mismo. Así que dio tres saltitos hacia atrás. La mesa del castillo no estaba muy lejos pero un mal calculo y el soldadito caería de clavado en el suelo, y su única pierna terminaría muy mal. Peeves supo la intención de Harry por saltar a la otra mesa.

Harry avanzó dos saltitos y cuando daba el tercero, Peeves pasó una mano barriendo el único pie de Harry más no contó que el muchacho utilizaría su fusil para impulsarse, cosa que lo hizo y logró llegar con éxito a la mesa del castillo de un gran salto. Peeves intentó seguirlo, pero su pesado cajón se recostó, impidiéndole continuar y quedó colgado de sus resortes y de cabeza que se movían de arriba abajo fuera de su mesa.

-¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ PLOMO! ¡PAGARÁS CARO LA BURLA QUE ME HAS HECHO! ¡YA LO VERÁS!

Hermione al ver a Harry llegar, por fin se movió como un humano y se rió a carcajadas lo que había pasado y encima burlar a ese duende loco, no pudo hacer más que aplaudirlo con gran entusiasmo y alegría. Y se alegró más cuando supo que esa noche no iba a estar sola.

-Jajajajajaja… Bravo, Soldado Harry. Bravísimo. Ha sido un estupendo salto y lo que hizo con ese odioso Peeves, ha sido fenomenal… Jajajajaja… no sabe cuanto me he reído y disfrutado, y a usted no tengo palabras para decir que felicito su audacia.- Harry llegó frente a ella y al verla aplaudirle, solo se le pudo ocurrir hacer una reverencia teatral.

-Pues muchísimas gracias, ha sido todo un placer divertir a Su Majestad.

-Ese duende hace tiempo necesitaba que le devolvieran una cucharada de su propio chocolate. No ha habido juguete al que no le hiciera una de sus pesadísimas bromas. Me es raro que aún no se metiera conmigo.

-Eso es…- y sintió una leve molestia ante la indirecta confesión de ese duende -eso es… porque usted le gusta Princesa Hermione.

-¿A sí? pues mal por él, porque a mi no me gusta.

Y callaron simultáneamente, pues sintieron algo tan raro y cálido en sus pechos, que estaba seguros nunca haberlo sentido antes.

Hermione dejó sus manos quietas para dejarlas jugueteando nerviosas a la altura de su vientre al verlo ahí prácticamente a sus pies. Ese soldadito tomó una de sus manos y haciendo una majestuosa reverencia le dijo notando una voz tan distinta de la de un niño.

Era su propia voz ronca y muy masculina:

-Buenas noches. Su majestad, Princesa Hermione- saludo depositando un beso en una mano de la castaña bailarina tal como quiso hacerlo en la mañana de no ser un muñeco guiado por un niño. Y él también pudo apreciar su voz tan femenina y suave, tan distinta a la "mala imitación" de voz de niña en un niño.

-Buenas noches. Soldado de Plomo Harry- sonrió nerviosa y sonrojada -, y quisiera que dejara fuera los formalismos para cuando juguemos con los niños y me llame solo "Hermione".

-Siendo así. Llámeme solo "Harry" también.- ella le obsequió una hermosa sonrisa como agradecimiento.

-Está bien Harry, y…- puso una sonrisa apenada -no quiero abusar de su presencia, puesto que está libre pero quisiera pedirle un favor.

-Los que desees Hermione.

-Me podría ayudar a bajar de aquí, es que… la porcelana es resbaladiza y… ¡AH!- ni bien dijo eso cuando Harry la sorprendió pasando una mano detrás de sus rodillas y otra en la espalda para tomarla en sus brazos como la princesa que era y ella se vio obligada a sujetarse de su cuello. -¡Pero Harry…!-En las mejillas de ella aparecieron dos motitas rosas cuando sintió en sus manos, los fornidos hombros de aquel soldado imponente. Tan absorta estaba que no se dio ni enterada que Harry la bajaba despacio hasta hacerla tocar el suelo de madera de la mesa.

Él mostró una sonrisa divertida y tan atractiva que ella quedó tan prendida que casi no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro, y lo peor era que… ni se daba cuenta que no lo soltaba.

-Eh, Señorita Hermione, ya… la bajé.

-Ay… jeje… es cierto. Lo siento- ella sacudió su cabeza y levantó las manos de esos fuertes hombros como si hubiese sido pescada haciendo una travesura -gracias por ayudarme Harry, pero no debió hacerlo de esa manera. Pudo haberse lastimado por mi culpa.

-Ni que hablar, estoy bien. Mi única pierna no me impide hacer cosas… oh bueno, no todas como lo haría alguien "normal"- ella puso una mano sobre los labios de él.

-No digas eso Harry… eres grandioso. Solo bastó ver lo que hiciste para cruzar a mi mesa, eso es algo digno de admirar y felicitar. ¿Ese duende loco te molestó mucho Harry?

-Gracias Hermione. Y sí, me enojó un poco porque no me dejaba venir. Así que lo saqué de sus casillas más que él a mí- dijo Harry sonriendo con suficiencia. Ella rió a gusto.

-Pues no sabe cuanta risa me da escuchar eso.

Harry se quitó el sombrero para jugar nervioso con él.

-Me preguntaba prince…- ella levantó una ceja -digo, Hermione. ¿Usted irá a la fiesta?

-Hmm… me gustaría, pero no puedo. Me es totalmente difícil moverme de aquí y el ir hasta allá me podría resultar fatal. Así que por seguridad, prefiero estar aquí aunque eso implique quedarme sola… Estoy segura que no tendría tanta suerte como usted.

-Entonces…- Harry le ofreció su brazo -¿gusta dar un paseo y que le haba compañía, Hermione?

-¿Seguro que no gusta ir con sus amigos a divertirse? Por mi no hay problema si…

-Mis amigos ya la están pasando bien sin mí. Así que no creo que me necesiten hoy.

-En ese caso…- y como respuesta el ojiverde recibió su mano agarrar su brazo –Estoy muy encantada de aceptar su invitación Harry. Vayamos a la escalinata, allí conversaremos mejor.- Harry preguntó.

-¿Siempre está sola princesa?

-La mayoría de las veces, pues ha habido pocas veces en que Anita deja olvidada a una de sus muñecas aquí y converso con ellas. Aunque las muñecas no son malas chicas, pero quizás piensan que soy una presumida por mí posición de bailarina, de princesa o por ser la favorita de Anita. Sé que no soy mucho de su agrado, aunque soy yo quien siente que ellas son mejores que yo.- Harry ayudó a Hermione a sentarse y ella lo ayudó a él sosteniendo su sombrero y él dejaba a un lado su fusil -Luna es mi mejor amiga desde que llegué.

-Entonces, ¿nunca ha ido a las fiestas de los juguetes?- ella negó con su cabeza.

-No, pero me agrada mirarlas desde aquí. Son divertidas. Lo único malo es que yo soy sola aquí. Usted… ha sido el primero en visitarme.- Harry una sonrisa linda y tímida salió de sus labios.

-Si gustas, puedo visitarla cuantas veces lo desee.- dijo esperanzado de verla más seguido. Ella también sonrió tímida y agradecida.

-No sabe cuanto me complace su compañía Harry, y sí, me encantaría que lo hiciera.

Y ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-Y… ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí y ser una bailarina?

-Bueno, mi creadora es amante de las obras de teatro, sobre todo de las presentaciones de ballet clásico. Ella toma inspiración de las destrezas de las bailarinas según la que escoja como su modelo. En mi caso se inspiró de la última bailarina protagonista de la obra "El lago de los cisnes" ¿Y tú?

-Yo vengo de una fábrica, pero a mi creador, le fascina las historias de guerras y los cuentos que su padre le contaba: con sus uniformes, caballos, armas, cañones y héroes de batallas. Y también es un fanático de ver a los soldados en los desfiles. Así que una parte se dedica a su negocio de venta de juguetes y aparte él mismo crea los suyos para colección. Él toma su inspiración de libros e imágenes que estos muestran para crearnos.

-Que Interesante. Y puedo saber… ¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna?- y Hermione sacudió su cabeza -Oh nono… lo siento, no debí preguntar eso. No tienes que responder sino quieres- el le sonrió e igual le respondió.

-No tienes de qué disculparte Hermione y te responderé: fui el último de mis hermanos en hacerme porque se le terminó el material para crearme. Antes, habíamos sido vendidos a otro niño, pero al verme, no le gustamos y fuimos devueltos al juguetero. El juguetero le dijo que ya no tenía más soldados, pero el niño y su padre, no volvieron. Quedando nosotros como la última caja.

Continuaron charlando de los mundos en que venían y después se dedicaron a mirar y a reírse de la forma de bailar de los demás soldaditos con las diferentes muñecas que tenía Anita: Hagrid charlaba con una muñeca títere llamada "Madame Máxime". Ron le contaba "quien sabe que cosa" a Luna que no paraba de reír; Draco coqueteaba con una barbie hada llamada Pansy. Los gemelos estaban bailando (a su modo) con una par de barbies en traje de baño hawaiano "Padmá y Patil". Todos se divertían a su manera, pero el que llamó la atención de Harry, fue Neville que tenía en brazos a una sirenita pelirroja, de nombre Ginny. Ella no había querido bailar imposibilitada por su cola apretada, la cual se le podía sacar pero si lo hacía quedaba en bikinis, y con tanto soldadito suelto le daba mucha vergüenza. A Neville no le había importado y la animó tomándola en brazos, bailando él por los dos y ella se sostenía de su cuello entre encantada y ruborizada.

Hermione vio linda esa escena pero Harry, tenía su mirada triste y esta vez ese algo raro y bonito, lo sintió como algo raro pero feo. Pues pensó que era por la sirenita preciosa bailando con otro, pero no lo relacionó con su problema.

-¿Sabes? Te confieso que los envidio. A todos.- dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué?- él la miró con ojitos deprimidos.

-Tienen dos piernas para bailar.- Hermione se avergonzó por dejarse llevar por ese algo "feo" en su pecho y buscó la manera de solucionarlo.

-Sí quieres… yo puedo ayudarte.- verde y miel se cruzaron y él percibió decisión en su mirada. No quería ser grosero, así que le dijo "lo-más-delicado-que-pudo" lo que sentía.

-Señorita… solo tengo una pierna.- Hermione se puso de pie frente a él y tomó sus manos para jalonearlo un poco.

-Y yo creo que aún se puede hacer algo.

-Pero…

-No puedes decirme "No" sí aún no sabes lo que voy a hacer.

-Hermione, por favor, no quiero quedar mal contigo.

-No lo harás Harry.- Harry aún sentando en la escalinata con las manos estiradas y sostenidas por las frías y suaves de la princesa, insistió una vez más casi en súplica.

-Princesa…, por favor… no puedo.- Hermione molesta por dejarse rendir tan fácil bajó su rostro hasta quedar cara a cara con la de Harry y severa pero sin gritarle, le dijo.

-Soy su princesa soldado, le ordeno que se levante de ahí y me demuestre lo valiente que es. Si no lo hace, eso sí me defraudará.

Harry se enojó, él hecho que sea una princesa no le daba derecho a mandar en él y más cuando era algo que "eso sí" no podía cumplir por la vergüenza que le daba ¿Acaso quería burlarse de él? Pero antes de expresar su malestar, sintió que el agarre de las manos de Hermione aflojaban las suyas para retractarse. Pues había leído su pena en sus ojos verdes.

-Hmff… lo siento Harry. Si no quieres yo…- ella soltó por fin sus manos dejando caer su cara en total vergüenza -Ay…, de verás no debí… yo… ay que pena. Lo siento no debí obligarte.- Harry iba a decir algo, pero ya se alejaba de él.

El ojiverde se revolvió el cabello mirando el suelo unos segundos. Lo que ella había dicho, le había dolido. Y es lógico viniendo de una persona que tras tener sus dos piernas completas, era una bailarina. Sabía que lo que la chica pretendía, era que bailaran, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo con un pie? ¿Cómo complacerla sin hacerla sentir lástima por él? ¿Cómo…? Sacudió su cabeza. No sabía porque lo hacía, no sabía que lo impulsaba a ponerse de pie e ir tras de ella. Debería marcharse por donde vino, pero no lo hizo.

Arrimaba su espalda al grueso tronco de un arbolito grande de juguete, la bailarina con la cabeza gacha miraba el reflejo de los cisnes en el lago de espejo. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Princesa Hermione- la llamó estando al lado de ella. Ella no lo miró. Sin embargo, le respondió con voz afligida.

-Pensé que se había retirado Soldado Harry.

-No lo he hecho Señorita y no pienso hacerlo.

-Pues debería, yo en su lugar no lo habría pensado dos veces al escuchar tales y groseras palabras.- se separó un poco del árbol y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar enfrente del lago -Sé que no tengo derecho de pedirle nada, pero sí le rogaría no vuelva a llamarme por ese título. Hoy… he demostrado que no lo soy. Mi comportamiento, ha distado mucho de una princesa…- Harry no se movió -Adelante soldado, puede hacerlo… no se reprima. Puede decirme lo que quiera, tratarme de basura porque al fin y al cabo soy solo una muñeca y nada más. No soy ninguna princesa. No quiero que vuelva a tratarme así. Aunque me duela decir esto, pero puede irse retirando su amistad de mí. Yo… lo aceptaré. Solo espero algún día me perdone.- dijo lo último en un susurro.

Hermione se sentía pésimo por haber humillado de esa forma a ese muchacho que había sido su protector y primer amigo. Sí se iba y ya no quería hablarle, no se lo iba a impedir. Se lo merecía por haber sido una tonta muñequita que había dejado que un título se le subiera a la cabeza y avergonzar a alguien de esa manera por un problema.

Entonces sintió sus manos masculinas fuertes y frías pero delicadas también sobre sus hombros. Ella cerró sus ojos sintiéndolas en su piel. No eran delicadas como lo son las de una mujer, sino por lo delicado de tratarla. No se lo merecía, ese muchacho era mucho más noble de lo que ella era. Él movió sus hombros haciéndola voltearse, ella "No Podía" verlo a la cara por la vergüenza que tenía por su actuar y decir, pero uno de sus dedos se posó en su barbilla hasta levantársela para encontrarse con esos ojos tan verdes como el pasto vivo en primavera (y eso que estaban en pleno invierno), le limpió un par de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí… moverme en un solo pie?- soltó Harry su sentir de manera suave, pero con seriedad en su voz. Ella lo dejó hablar -entonces, de por sí sabes lo difícil que me resultaría bailar. Es… "vergüenza" lo que siento, por no poder moverme como me placería hacerlo contigo. Por no llevarte a bailar a las nubes como me gustaría. Por no poder ser lo mejor para ti. Y eso me hace pensar que tampoco me hace ser digno de ti- le dijo despacio y con toda la sinceridad. Ella volvió a derramar lágrimas no pudiendo más implorando perdón.

-Oh Harry jamás pensé que te haría sentir tan mal. Por favor… perdóname- Hermione se lanzó a abrazarlo, cogiéndolo desprevenido. Sintiendo sus delicadas manos tras su espalda -Perdóname por favor…- "_no tengo nada…_" -no quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo por una idea tan estúpida que tuve.

- No llames "estúpido" a tus ideas- dijo él cerrando sus ojos, al tiempo que cerraba sus brazos alrededor de ella -No cuando sé que tu intención era buena para mí y que aunque no me lo creas, yo también deseo. El problema, es el que tengo…- ella se separó un poco para decir algo más él puso un dedo en sus labios -Yo tampoco quiero que dejes de ser mi amiga. Y con respecto a perdonarla "_mi princesa_"- dijo él mirándola con sus dos esmeraldas brillantes -, solo lo haré cuando me digas lo querías hacer.

La castaña mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y dudosa le preguntó:

-¿Realmente lo quiere saber _"mi soldado"_?- él asintió sintiendo algo brincar en su pecho de contento porque ella le había devuelto el posesivo cariño. Y en las mejillas de ella (y de él) aparecieron dos motitas redondas de rosado -pues… solo… solo quería sugerir quedarnos así- él frunció su ceño.

-Me temo que no comprendo.

-Pues… por la misma razón que "crees" no poder bailar.- al ver que el pelinegro seguía en las mismas, ella le sonrió de labios -hay maneras de bailar sin necesidad de mover demasiado el cuerpo o los pies como tus amigos lo están haciendo. Una pareja puede estar junta o separada y moverse con ritmo; otra, puede hacerlo lento o simplemente quedarse de pie. Así… como lo estamos tú y yo.- Harry tragó saliva y parpadeó asombrado con ilusión.

-No… no lo… sabía.

-Hmm… creo que haré un cambio en nuestras posturas para que lo entiendas mejor- la castaña se despegó un poco del cuerpo de Harry para cruzar sus manos tras el cuello y nuca de este -Ahora tú, solo bajas las manos de mi espalda a mi cintura.- Harry entre la duda y alguna especie de hechizo, deslizó sus manos tan lentamente que hizo que la castaña cerrara los ojos al sentirlas como una caricia.

El solo tenerla así tan cerca lo maravillaba y no quería despegarse de ella ni siquiera supo como pudo hablar:

-¿Y… luego?

-Pues… si quieres, tan solo nos quedamos así.

Ambos se quedaron leyendo sus miradas, y de repente música de piano comenzó a sonar. Volvieron la vista hacia la caja extrañados que se activara sola, pero el par de cisnes del lago habían salido de él moviendo enérgicos sus colitas que uno de travieso, había movido una palanca debajo del pedestal de porcelana.

-Creo que alguien quiere que bailemos "_princesa_".- ambos rieron.

-Y yo estaré encantada de compartir una pieza con usted "_soldado_".

Hermione fue quien se movió lento, muy despacito en un suave vaivén de derecha a izquierda y él la siguió. Y poco a poco sintieron que el mundo desaparecía dejándolos solos en medio de un gran salón. El ojiverde la aferró más de la cintura y la ojimiel dejó su cabeza descansando en su pecho. Él cerró sus ojos inhalando un delicioso aroma a vainilla de esos cabellos color caramelo.

De repente, el encanto casi se esfumó cuando uno de los dos hizo un mal movimiento en las que Hermione se iba hacia atrás jalando a Harry y terminaran en el suelo de césped sintético.

-Yo… lo siento mucho Hermione… creo que hice mal algo…- dijo Harry con su cara oculta en el espacio de un hombro de ella.

-No Harry, no te disculpes…- dijo ella de debajo de él en la misma situación, solo que de cara hacia arriba -creo que la torpe fui yo…

-No Hermione, estoy seguro que fui yo.

-No no Harry, estoy segura que fui yo. Lo hice yo. Fui yo.

Ambos se miraron y se dieron cuenta en las posiciones que habían quedado. Harry estaba encima de ella y abrazándola aún de la cintura. Mientras que Hermione estaba debajo aferrada de sus hombros sintiendo la fuerte espalda del ojiverde en la palma de sus manos.

-¿La lastimé?

-No.- Harry frunció su ceño ante la vergüenza que sentía.

-Ves porque no quería bai…- No resistiéndose más, Hermione lo agarró sin aviso de las mejillas, levantó su cabeza y pegó su boca a la de él.

Lo besó.

Para Harry, aquello que jamás había sentido, lo tomó tan desprevenido que no reaccionó y se quedó con los ojos abiertos mirando el césped sin mirar. Ella se desprendió suave de él al no percibir correspondencia y recostó su cabeza en el suelo. No sabía porque lo había hecho ni de donde había salido, solo sabía que un impulso loco la había empujado a probar los labios del pelinegro soldadito de plomo.

Harry completamente ido y desconcertado, preguntó.

-¿Qué fue… lo que… hiciste?

-Besarte Harry… pero si no te gus…

Pero esta vez fue Harry quien había bajado su rostro y la calló con un suave tope de labios haciendo que "eso raro" latiera bajo sus pechos con mayor velocidad. Y dejaron que la curiosidad por esa fuerte sensación los guiara a un mundo lejos de ser simples muñecos de plomo y de cera.

Harry se alimentaba de la miel o el almíbar de la boca de su princesa, acariciando la estrechez de esa cintura e introdujo su pierna izquierda incompleta en medio de las de ella, mientras que la castaña se acomodó mejor en esos brazos, encogiendo a la vez una de las suyas, la cual fue acariciada y aferrada de una mano de Harry por el muslo. La castaña saboreó la menta y el chocolate derramarse de la boca de su ojiverde protector y queriendo más de él, lo apretó más y enterró sus dedos en esos cabellos negros. Ninguno quería despegarse del otro permitiendo que el amor y la pasión los rodeara sin interrupción alguna.

Saborearon sus bocas sin zacear, se acariciaron y en medio de los besos confesaron lo que sentían:

-Hermione, mi bailarina, mi princesa… Su Majestad, quiero decirle que usted me gusta.

-Y tú mi Harry, mi soldado, mi guardián… usted me encanta y también me gustas Mucho, mucho, y mucho.- y le llenó de besitos en toda la cara. Mientras que él los recibía riéndose a más no poder de la felicidad, y de loco por ella le pagaba de la misma manera solo que derritiéndola con más besos, un poco más por la mandíbula, por su cuello y enterró su nariz en medio de los senos de su bailarina para impregnar su olfato con su aroma a mujer para subir por el cuello, morder su barbilla y terminar nuevamente en su boca.

Rato después, en el mismo suelo donde habían caído, volvían a estar sentados pero sin dejar de abrazarse, sin dejar de acariciarse las mejillas y regalándose besos cuando se les antojaba. Incluso descubrieron que bailar sentados también era divertido, allí, solo sentados. Harry le había preguntado como sabía de los besos, Hermione le respondió que el día que llegó había visto el acto en los papás de Teddy y Anita, le pareció tan bonito verlos, que se había quedado soñando con ello.

Conversaron hasta que se cansaron e incluso disfrutaron del silencio mismo, solo abrazados: ella con sus ojos cerrados se acurrucaba en el pecho del pelinegro con las piernas encogidas; y él la acogía acariciando sus sienes y castaños bucles. Hasta que uno de los compañeros de Harry tocó una trompeta anunciando el toque de queda para los juguetes y que era hora que la mini tropa de soldados de plomo volviera a su sitio.

Harry condujo a su castaña bailarina hasta la porcelana. Hermione antes de despedirse, le pidió que la ayudara a subir al pedestal de música. Él con una sonrisa picara y traviesa no lo pensó dos veces para voltearla dándole la cara y levantarla en alto de la cintura y hacerla gritar colorada.

-¡AY HARRY! ¡No hagas eso!- dijo ella entre molesta y risitas teniendo que doblarse para mirarlo -¡Déjate de niñerías y bájame!

-Jajajajaaj… ¿Niñerías? Bueno, entonces no- lo-hareeeé. No-te-voy-a-bajaar… lero lero preciosa- canturreó Harry con lo hace Teddy con Anita y le sacó la lengua.

-Ooooh realmente Harry. Eres… eres… un adorable guapo niño travieso- hizo un puchero adorable y molesto la castaña. Él riéndose le guiñó un ojo.

-Ya sabía que era un muñeco guapo- respondió él con arrogancia, y susurró -_¿tiene algún problema que un soldado de baja categoría como yo, quiera volver a ver a su majestad, mi querida y amada princesa?-_ ella, enamorada de esos ojos verdes le dijo al tiempo que bajaba sus labios a los del ojiverde.

-_No tengo ningún problema ya que usted a partir de hoy no es mi soldado. Usted será mi príncipe._

_-¿Quieres que sea tu novio?- _Abrió sus ojos y boca asombrado bajándola un poco sin permitir que los pies de ella toque el suelo de música.

-_Quiero que seas Mi amigo, Mi novio, Mi prometido y mi amor. Y eso sí quiero sea una orden._

_-Orden que yo acataré con placer…_- ellos volvieron a besarse con fervor no queriendo despegarse, pero volvió a sonar la segunda llamada de la trompeta.

Ella le dio un último beso despidiéndolo.

Harry agarró su fusil y su gorra para regresar del mismo modo ayudándose con un trampolín de juguete salido de "quien sabe donde" desde la mesa del castillo hasta su mesa. Sus compañeros ya estaban cada uno en "su dormitorio" incluyendo el oficial y entre brincos estaba por llegar cuando ni terminando de entrar Neville la caja se cerró de golpe, estrellando a su compañero dentro de la pared de su cubículo y dejando a Harry fuera. Sus hermanos se revolucionaron, Harry asustado y muy enojado miró al culpable.

Era la desagradable presencia del horrible, enojado y dolido duende negro Peeves.

-¡Siii, muy valiente te creíste! ¡Y muy astuto te creíste! ¡Más me desobedeciste! ¡Ningún caso me hiciste! ¡Pero ahora es mi turno de jugar! ¡Porque Nadie se ha burlado de MI JAMAS!- El duende siseó con la voz más áspera que tenía.

-¡Lárgate Peeves! ¡Deja tus bromas para otro porque conmigo no podrás! ¡Tengo que entrar en mi caja! ¡Porque esa es mí casa!- y lo apuntó con la bayoneta de su fusil - ¡LARGATE A TU CAJA!- Peeves se burlo negando con su dedo índice.

-Oh nonono… noooo. ¡De ninguna manera entrarás! ¡A la damita bailarina, verla, no volverás! ¡Por meterte con lo que es mío, aquí te quedarás! ¡Ahora me voy queriendo ver como lo resolverás!- detrás del duende estaba la ventana, la cual el sol ya comenzaba a asomar -¡Que tengas buen día Pipí y popó de plomo! ¡Dulces sueños idiota Cara de Tonto! ¡Adiós Saco de Plomo! JAJAJAJAJAJA…- y Peeves se encogió en sus resortes en su caja de rapé pero con rabia alcanzó a oíl al soldadito Harry restregarle en alta voz.

-¡Hermione, tuya, jamás lo será! ¡Porque aunque te arda, mía siempre será! ¡Ahora soy su prometido! ¡Su amor siempre será MIO! ¡Y voy a defenderlo! ¡TE GUSTE O NO!

El ojiverde dio media vuelta sin saber que hacer, intentó dar un salto, pero único pie se endureció cayendo de bruces en su mesa. Se arrastró a la esquina donde había estado observando a su bailarina hace varias horas atrás para con su último esfuerzo ponerse en pie. Hermione lo miró preocupada y asustada bajó uno de sus brazos sintiéndolo pesado, deposito un beso en la palma y lo sopló en dirección de él para animarlo. Harry sonrió y atrapó el besito para depositarlo en su pecho hasta que poco a poco se quedó inmóvil, volviendo a ser un juguete, un soldadito de plomo.

*Viaje*

"_Tuc… tuc… tuc… tuc… tuc…"_

De los dos hermanitos Lupin-Tonks, Anita fue la primera en levantarse y estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes cuando escuchó los inquietos pies de su hermanito Teddy sobre la madera, que asumiendo por el ritmo acelerado de sus pasitos, iba entusiasmado rumbo al cuarto de juguetes. Ella estaba trepada sobre un banco mirándose al espejo, negó con su cabeza mientras se lavaba los dientes. Se torció los ojos pidiendo a Diosito que por favor los comprendiera y que no haga caso de sus berrinches para terminar ambos en otra pelea solo por ordenar sus juguetes en vísperas de Navidad. Pues pensaba que Diosito le diría a Santa que no les trajera sus regalos si seguían peleando así. Después de terminar su aseo, bajó a desayunar.

Teddy ingresó contento al cuarto de juguetes pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Sus soldaditos no estaban, solo la bailarina estaba en su sitio del día de ayer, aunque juraba que la había dejado en otro sitio del castillo. Buscó con la mirada y se topó con el único soldadito fuera de su caja, en la esquina de la mesa de "ayer" y no fuera del castillo.

Agarró a Harry y salió corriendo a buscar al responsable que sus muñecos hayan desaparecido. Cuando llegó a la mesa de la cocina vio a Anita mojando pan con mantequilla en su café con leche, sin percatarse que su hermanita, no estaba sola, y no precisamente de la empleada de la casa.

-¿Dónde están mis soldaditos Anita?- preguntó espetando molesto.

-Están en la misma caja que papá te los trajo.- respondió Anita tratando de no dar mucha información.

-Pues no está la caja entera…

-Yo sé, pero…- torció sus ojos señalando al frente, pero Teddy no le hizo caso -¿Ya viste que no estamos…?

-¿Tu los guardaste?- Y ella molesta que no la dejara hablar, espetó.

-Pues claro, no soy una desordenada como tu. Y no sé qué hacían fuera del castillo con mi bailarina trepada en una de sus torres.- dijo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos esperando su explicación. El niño entendiéndola confesó.

-Bueno pues… tu castillo es muy bonito y estaba jugando a una batalla. Ya viste a Hermione, no le pasó nada. Lo juro. Ahora ¿ya viste que te faltó uno?- dijo levantando a Harry en su manito. -Dime dónde los…

-¿Un castillo? ¿Muñecos? Jaja… ¿Todavía juegas con muñecos Teddy?- Teddy viró su cara en esa dirección y abrió sus ojos como platos cuando vio a Igor desayunando frente a Anita.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Igor levantó una ceja.

-Vine a visitar a la abuela Andrómeda. Mis papás me dejaron aquí un momento porque se fueron al mercado…- dijo Teddy comiendo cereales, dejando de lado el jugo de zanahorias con naranja y la leche, ya que los odiaba -¿Así que…?- masticando con la boca abierta -¿Tienes soldaditos? Pensé que mi tío te compraría una consola.

-A mamá no le gustan porque dice que Teddy es muy chiquito para eso- respondió Anita por Teddy -Y papá le trae esos muñequitos porque dice que son para inteligentes. Igor.

-No te pregunté niña.- dijo Igor molesto.

-Pero yo te estoy contestando "panzón".- Igor gruñó ante la respuesta de Anita, y se volvió a molestar a Teddy torciendo su sonrisa macabra (a ojos de Teddy).

-Jajajaja… Teddy, Teddy, eso es típico de un niñito de mamá.- Teddy se enojó, pero quien saltó, fue Anita.

-Oye, no te burles de mi ñaño o te ganarás un trompón de mi puño. ¿Crees que me olvido lo de mi Luna?

-¿Tú?, soy más fuerte que tú niña, primero te jalo del pelo y te dejo calva antes que tú pongas una de tus uñitas encima de mi.- y le sacó la lengua a Anita, a quien de furiosa pensó lanzarle algo pero como la empleada estaba presente, se aguantó. Pero se le hincharon los cachetes con ganas de hacerle tragar sus palabras. Igor se dirigió a Teddy pero sus ojos captaron al muñequito en su mano y su suerte fue mayor cuando el más chiquito de los Lupin se distrajo con la empleada. Igor Dursley se movió con sigilo.

-¿Dónde están papá y mamá, Sra. Gladys?- dijo el pequeño a la empleada quien se volteó a responderle.

-Ellos fueron a la casa de los señores Potter a visitar al hijo de ellos, su padrino. Según lo que oí está muy enfermo…- la empleada no terminó de contar porque a Teddy le arranchaban su soldadito. Y cuando levantó la vista, Igor ya había tomado bastante distancia.

-Jajajaja… Ooooh, pero mira Ted-Ted. Tengo tu soldadito.

-¡Dámelo Igor!- Teddy no demoró en perseguirlo por toda la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Alcánzame si puedes niñito!- decía mientras corrían ahora alrededor de la mesa principal -¿Y sabes qué? quiero ver los demás. Seguro están arriba ¿No?

-¡No, déjalos! ¡SON MIOS!- Pero Igor ya corría escaleras arriba.

Cuando Igor entró tumbando la puerta del cuarto de juguetes, se maravilló de ver el castillo y la muñequita completamente desprotegida. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia, pero Teddy lo alcanzó e Igor no encontró la caja de soldaditos, pero se le burló.

-Mira que bonito castillo Teddy.

-Ese castillo es de mi hermana, así que no lo tocarás. Dame mi soldadito ahora Igor.

-¿Un niño jugando con muñecas y soldaditos? Jajajaja… creo que eres un mariquita.

-¡NO soy un "mariquita"! ¡YO juego con MIS juguetes como me DE la gana! ¿Qué hay con tu robot? ¿Tan feo es?

-No te importa niño. Vamos dime, ¿Dónde los escondiste Teddy?

-¡No TENGO porque decirte!- dijo aunque ni él mismo sabía donde los escondió Anita - y sí los escondo ES PORQUE SON MIOS. ¡Dame mi soldadito!- Igor blandió al soldadito en frente de Teddy como si fuese una carnada para un pececito.

-Si es un inservible, no tiene más que una pata… Jajajajaja…

-¡Eso a ti que te importa Cara de Torta!- y se abalanzó contra Igor que levantó una manaza abierta y la puso en la frente de Teddy -¡Es… mío!

Igor le dio un empujón y Teddy cayó de nalgas en el suelo; Igor se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. En eso llegó Anita viendo la situación.

-¿Me tienes tanto miedo que hasta los escondiste? Jajaja… pero si de verdad lo quieres…- y lo lanzó -Upps, Ve por él.

Hermione internamente gritó al ver a su amor irse por la ventana. Mientras que al otro lado, Harry se precipitaba de cabeza desde el tercer piso. Cayendo terriblemente en la calle. Quedó con una pierna en alto, apoyado sobre el casco y con la bayoneta clavada en los adoquines.

Teddy no pudo soportarlo más y sollozando salió de la habitación. Anita miró con indignación a su hermano sufrir por culpa de ese gordinflón que tenían como primo, y que se reía por hacerlo llorar. Entonces lo vio distraerse mirando el castillo y acercando su gorda mano a su bailarina. Fue cuando Anita agarró la espada de Teddy y tomó su distracción para darle una con la hoja de madera en la mano y una fuerte patada en una canilla. Al verlo debilitado retorciéndose de dolor, lo empujó lejos de sus juguetes.

-AYYYY, ERES UNA NIÑA LOCA.

-Y TÚ, ERES UN ENVIDIOSO IGOR. ¡Molestas a Teddy porque es más chiquito, y no tiene como defenderse! ¡No sé como un niño malo como tú, puede recibir regalos! ¡Yo tengo mejores notas que tú, y eso que estás repitiendo el mismo grado en el que voy!

-¡No sabes ni lo que dices! La señorita Rosa Anahí del año pasado me odiaba, por eso me dejó de grado. Y este, tú solo eres la nerd favorita de la tal Nanny. Deberían echarla de la escuela como hicieron con la tal Rosa por favoritismo. ¡Así que cállate niña¡

-A la señorita Rosita no la echaron, solo está esperando un bebé, por eso le dieron "Vacaciones". Tú la odias porque te dejó de curso y ahora lo estás repitiendo. Y con mi maestra Nanny no te metas, ella es muy buena y si no la han echado, es porque no tiene la culpa de que seas un niño malo y encima "un burro".

-LE VOY A DECIR A MI TÍA QUE ME PEGASTE.- dijo Igor levantándose con furia evadiendo su realidad.

Anita ya sabía que Igor no se iba a rendir, sujetó la espada de madera con fuerza.

-DILE A MI MAMA LO QUE QUIERAS. YO NO TE TENGO MIEDO.

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Me vas a matar con eso?!

-No, pero si voy a dejarte muchos chichones en esa cabezota por hacer llorar a mi ñañito y también quiero alejarte de nuestros juguetes.- la niña levantó la espada y le dio no uno, sino varios azotes a Igor.

Teddy y la empleada detrás con un abrigo y zapatos en mano para él ya que aún estaba en pijama, salieron apresuradamente para buscarlo; pero, aunque estuvieron a punto de pisarlo, no lo pudieron encontrar. Harry gritaba "¡Aquí estoy!" para que lo hallaran, pero ¿Quién escucharía a un muñeco?

El pequeño castaño giró pareciendo escuchar algo, pero entonces empezó a gotear de los cielos y la empleada lo obligó a ingresar a la casa. Pronto el goteo se hizo lluvia, y la lluvia se convirtió en un torrencial aguacero. Cuando escampó un poco, pasaron dos muchachos por la calle:

-Eh Goyle, mira esa cosa- dijo uno señalando lo que veía y se acercó más para sacarlo –jajajaja… ¿Qué te parece? Me acabo de encontrar un soldadito.

-Que tal si lo hacemos navegar Crabble. Hagámosle un barco.

-Tonto, no es un marinero, es un soldado. Los soldados no navegan.

-¿Y qué? Da igual si hacemos navegar a un soldadito como un marinero. Jajajajaja…

Ambos se dieron esos cinco e hicieron un barco con un periódico y pusieron en él al soldadito de plomo, que se fue navegando corriente abajo, mientras los dos muchachos corrían divertidos a ambos lados dando palmadas. Uno de ellos puso un pie en el arroyo para patear el agua y sin importar mojarse dijo:

-¡Santo cielo, AY que olas tan grandes las del arroyo y qué corriente!

-¡Desde luego camarada! Oh, ¿pero que veo? ¡Hay unas enormes rocas, ¡Se va a estrellar con una! ¡NO quiero ver!- y lanzó piedras en el agua pero ninguna dio en el barquito -¡Se nos acerca una tormenta!- dijo el otro haciendo sonidos con la boca, simulando una tormenta.

-Pero sí ya la tuvimos Goyle…

-Pero esta es más fuerte Crabble… mira.- y también le dio una fuerte patada al agua.

-TONTO, LO PATEASTE MUY FUERTE

-¿Y QUÉ? NO HABÍA VISTO LA ALCANTARILLA.

El barquito de papel saltaba de arriba abajo y a veces, giraba con tanta rapidez que el soldadito sentía vértigos. Pero se mantenía firme, sin inmutarse, con la vista al frente y fusil al hombro. De pronto, apareció la boca de una alcantarilla tan oscura, como su propia caja de cartón y se lo tragó con todo y barquito.

-Oh, se fue…

-Vamos a tirarles piedras a los gatos de la Sra. Figg- y la vos de los chiquillos se fue perdiendo.

"_A donde iré a parar_"- pensó Harry -_Ese duende es el culpable de encontrarme en esta situación. Si al menos mí bailarina estuviera conmigo en el barco, no me importaría que fuese aún más oscuro_.

Una enorme rata de agua que vivía en la alcantarilla apareció en el borde.

-Oye, ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en los dominios de Peter Pettigrew?- dijo con voz chillona -¿Tienes pasaporte para entrar? ¡A ver, muéstrame tu pasaporte, extranjero!

Pero el soldadito de plomo no contestó y apretó su fusil con más fuerza que nunca y listo para atacar de ser necesario. Lo malo era que su condición de muñeco no le permitía moverse, aún así, no dudaba en romper las reglas con tal de defenderse. El barco se deslizaba seguido de cerca por Peter. ¡UY!, como rechinaba los dientes y chillaba el asqueroso animal.

-¡Deténganlo! ¡Deténganlo! ¡Se ha burlado de mí! ¡No ha pagado el peaje! ¡No ha enseñado el pasaporte! ¡Es un invasor!

Más la corriente se hacía más rápida y el soldadito Harry podía ya percibir la luz del día al fondo del túnel. Pero a la vez escuchó un sonido atronador, capaz de horrorizar al más macho - Imaginen que al acabar la alcantarilla, la cloaca desembocaba en un gran canal -. Aquello era tan peligroso para el soldadito de plomo como para nosotros arriesgarnos a navegar por una catarata.

Por entonces estaba ya tan cerca, que no podía detenerse.

El barco iba como una bala, y el pobre Harry se mantuvo tan firme como pudo; nadie diría nunca que había pestañeado siquiera. El barquito dio tres o cuatro volteretas, llenándose de agua hasta el borde; estaba a punto de zozobrar; al soldadito le llegaba el agua al cuello y el barquito se hundía más y más; el papel, de tan empapado como estaba, comenzaba a deshacerse hasta que el agua se cerró sobre la cabeza del soldadito Harry, mientras que pensaba en su encantadora damita, a la que no vería ya nunca más, y una antigua canción resonó en sus oídos:

_¡Adelante, valiente guerrero! ¡Qué la muerte será tu laurel!_

En aquel momento el papel acabó de deshacerse y el soldadito cerrando sus ojos se hundió, pero justo entonces se lo tragó un gran pez.

Ahora, se encontraba en la más absoluta oscuridad, más que su caja, mucho más que en la alcantarilla; pero en su mente apareció la imagen de su amada bailarina, la cual la veía estirar sus manos hacia él.

-Hermione- susurró él llamándola.

-_No voy a dejarte amor mío, no te rindas, yo estoy aquí contigo siempre_.

Y su imagen se convirtió en su luz.

De pronto sintió varias sacudidas en su cuerpo. El pez se agitaba y se agitaba, haciendo las más extrañas y fuertes contorsiones, dando unas vueltas terribles, hasta que por fin las sacudidas pararon. Todo quedó quieto. Y pudo ver como algo hacía una línea enorme en ese estrecho incómodo y cruzó por él como un rayo de luz.

La luz brillaba mucho y alguien gritó:

-¡Oh Virgen Santísima! ¡Un soldadito de plomo! ¡El pequeño se pondrá contento cuando vea que lo encontré!

Harry no entendía nada hasta que alguien lo levantó y se encontró con la cara de esa señora a la que Teddy le dijo "Gladys".

El pez había sido pescado y llevado al mercado para ser vendido y "por cosas extrañas" que pasan en la vida, se encontraba ahora en la cocina donde la empleada había abierto al pez para limpiarlo con un gran cuchillo. Con dos dedos agarrando la cintura del soldadito lo llevó al fregadero y darle un buen baño para quitarle el asqueroso olor a pescado; una vez seco, lo llevó a la sala, donde todos querían ver a aquel personaje tan importante que había viajado en la barriga de un pez.

Lo colocaron en medio de la mesa del comedor adornada por las festividades navideñas. Y allí, como bien dice un dicho: "El mundo da tantas vueltas". Y vaya que sí. Pudo reconocer el enorme árbol de Navidad de la sala; la chimenea decorada con unas botas grandes en colores: verde, dorada y roja. Y se contentó al ver a Anita y a Teddy que no dudó en retirarlo de la mesa contento de volver a tenerlo. También vio al niño feo y glotón que lo botó por la ventana muy asombrado de verle, pero no estaba como la última vez que se vieron. Tenía unas bolas rojizas en la cabeza y un ojo morado.

Igor miró a Anita con odio que estaba de espaldas curioseando los regalos envueltos, juró que se vengaría de ella, por haber sido humillado que "una niña" le pegara y más todavía decir que era mejor que él. Además mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, vio a Teddy subir las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de los juguetes. Pidiendo permiso a la abuela Andrómeda para ir al baño, se retiró a escondidas.

Teddy lo llevó devuelta al cuarto de los juguetes.

El soldadito de plomo Harry se encontraba en el mismo cuarto donde ya había estado antes.

Estaba nuevamente de pie en la esquina de su mesa, donde su tropa y hermanos debían estar. Vio a los demás juguetes sobre la mesa y el mismo precioso castillo con la encantadora y pequeña bailarina, que se mantenía todavía sobre una sola pierna, la otra en el aire y su bella sonrisa en el rostro -ella había estado tan firme como él-. Esto emocionó tanto al soldadito, que estuvo a punto de llorar lágrimas de plomo, pero no lo hizo porque no habría estado bien por ser un muñeco.

Estaba contenta que regresara, pero no podía evitar lo muy asustada y angustiada que estaba por él. Se contentó con mirarla y ella le miró también; pero de los ojos mieles de su bailarina brotó una pequeña lagrimita.

"_No llores mi princesa. Aquí estoy_"

En esto, cuando Teddy salía y cerraba el cuarto alguien lo agarró por detrás y lo arrojó a la chimenea, más allá del castillo de Hogwarts. Harry cayó con la mirada al techo de piedra de la chimenea. Y pudo ver al duende de la caja mirarlo con odio. Ese juguete tenía la culpa.

El soldadito de plomo se puso incandescente. Sintió un calor terrible que lo hizo apretar los dientes, aunque no supo si era la causa del fuego o del amor. Fue perdiendo de a poco todos sus colores, sin que nadie pudiese decir si le había ocurrido durante el viaje o a causa de sus sufrimientos. Miró a la bailarina, ella dejaba de sonreír al mirarlo impotente, quería moverse pero no podía. El soldadito sintió que se fundía, pero continuó firme con su torcido fusil al hombro.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y vio ingresar al niño malo al cuarto de juguetes, pensó que iba a rescatarlo a pesar de todo, pero en su lugar se acercó a la bailarina la empuñó en sus manos y la arrojó también en la chimenea muy cerca del soldadito de plomo. Igor les dio la espalda para dirigirse al castillo y dañarlo con sus manos.

Mientras esto pasaba, a la bailarina no le importó si la veía, pero se arrastró hasta llegar a Harry.

"_No Hermione, no quiero que estés aquí amor. No quiero_"

"_No viviré sin ti Harry. Me iré contigo_"

Hermione lo abrazó y Harry la envolvió en los suyos. Se produjo una llamarada y se consumieron.

Igor dio media vuelta e intentó salir despacio, pero Anita lo interceptó en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Igor? Te di una paliza para que no volvieras.

-Y yo me iba a vengar- respondió con descaro Igor. Anita no entendió al principio, hasta que miró detrás de él a su preciado castillo destruido.

-¿Qué hiciste?- susurró la niña, ingresando al cuarto. Él se hizo a un lado para que ni lo tocara.

-Por haberme pegado, Ya no tienes tu precioso castillo.- Anita tembló y corrió a mirar los pedazos en el sueldo y se asustó más cuando no vio a la bailarina.

-¿Dónde está mi Hermione?- Anita volteó a mirarlo, y él solo se encogió de hombros y señaló la chimenea.

-Ahí y con esa cosa sin una pierna.- respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa. Anita siguió la dirección de su gordo dedo, y vio a su muñeca envuelta en llamas junto al soldadito de plomo de Teddy que acababa de recuperar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- se escuchó el grito de Anita por toda la casa.

Y Teddy que no estaba muy lejos, llegó primero, y vio a su hermana mayor llorar horrores arrodillada cerca de la chimenea.

-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA IGOR?!- Igor no contestó, lo hizo Anita mismo.

-QUEMÓ A HERMIONE Y A TU HARRY, HERMANITOOOO- reveló Anita en medio del llanto.

Teddy siendo un niño también tembló por la noticia y antes de ponerse a llorar y que Igor saliera corriendo. Se armó de valor y fue por el juguete viejo y feo que nunca jugaba con él porque lo asustaba; lo agarró en sus manos y se lo lanzó a Igor en la frente, haciéndole un feo corte y rompiéndose el duende de juguete al estrellarse con todo y la caja contra el suelo.

Teddy corrió por Anita y ambos hermanos lloraron abrazados a mares por sus juguetes ya perdidos.

Cuando los más adultos llegaron, los padres de los hermanos Lupin vieron la escena estupefactos, ambos estaban abrazados como si algo tan preciado se les hubiera muerto. La madre de Igor llegó detrás de ellos y vio a su hijo llorando por una herida sangrante en la frente y Dudley llegó prácticamente sin aire a la "escena del crimen".

Pero al verlos cerca de la chimenea y a Anita moviendo el atizador en ella, Dora corrió hacia ella pensando que eso era peligroso y se había quemado, para quitarle el atizador y alejarlos de la chimenea. Estaba por regañar a Anita y a Teddy cuando Igor habló primero acusando a Anita que nuevamente le había pegado porque no quería que entrara a jugar con sus juguetes, y que él por esquivarla se topó con el castillo que se le vino encima. Pero el hijo de Dudley hablaba tan rápido y decía tantas mentiras a la vez que ni se le entendía, más su propio padre gruñó con voz fría.

-¿Te dejaste pegar de una niña Igor?- Igor se quedó callado.

Dora, quiso sonreír, pero no era momento. Con cabeza fría, pero en el fondo muy preocupada, y muy asustada, quería saber porque lloraban con tanto dolor. Guiada por su corazón de madre eligió escuchar la versión de sus hijos. Se agachó y colocando una mano en cada uno; les preguntó:

-Anita- le dijo con voz suave -mírame hija.- La niña a la voz de su madre la miró con lágrimas derramando de sus dorados ojitos. A Dora se le rompió el corazón y supo que lo que le diría, era verdad. Como siempre lo había sido su buena niña -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te quemaste?

-No mamá. *Sniff* Por los palazos que le di. *Sniff Sniff* Igor… quemó a mi bailarina, la arrojó a la chimenea y con ella al soldadito de Teddy que había recuperado, *Sniff Sniff Sniff* y dañó mi castillo… buuuuuuh…

-¿Tú le pegaste otra vez?- y allí saltó Teddy.

-NO FUE ELLA MAMI. ESTA VEZ FUI YO. LE TIRÉ EN LA CARA ESE MUÑECO FEO. ESE NIÑO ES MUY MALO. MUY MALO…

-¿Cómo te atreviste Edward?- regañó Marietta que escuchando la confesión de Teddy no demoró en llegar hasta a él para levantar al niño de un brazo separándolo de su hermanita, y sin importar quienes estuvieran presentes, intentar estrellar su mano contra la mejilla de Teddy, pero allí, la detuvo Nymphadora. Y le volteó el rostro devolviendo esa fuerte cachetada no dada en su hijo de cinco años, lo alejó de Marietta -¿Dora?

-Dudley recoja a su hijito y lléveselo AHORA. Anastasia y Edward vayan a su dormitorio yo los veré allí.- los niños se levantaron pero temieron pasar por la puerta. No por su papá, sino por Igor y "el cara de ogro" de su padre, pero Remus asintió dándoles confianza. Marietta intentó moverse conforme los niños avanzaba a la puerta, pero Nymphadora la templó del brazo sin soltarla ni quitar sus platinados ojos de ella -Tú, no te mueves Marietta- gruñó Dora furiosa -Hablaremos en el despacho de mi esposo.

-¡Ya viste lo que ha pasado Dora! ¡Tú hijo es un…!- Nymphadora la zamarreó.

-¡MIS HIJOS NO SON LO QUE EL TUYO SÍ ES! Ahora caminas y resolvemos esto de una buena vez o sino ¡te vas de mi casa!

-Pero…- Dudley también iba a intervenir por su mujer, pero Remus impidió su paso.

-Ya oíste Dudley. Vamos a mi despacho.

Dudley refunfuñó molesto y enojado eligió bajar primero para no quedarse de último no sin antes empujar fuera de la habitación a su hijito. Remus abrió el paso para que sus retoños pasaran y Marietta no fue soltada por Dora hasta que los niños desaparecieran tras la puerta. Cuando Dora, por fin la soltó, Marieta caminó a la puerta donde se topó a Remus y también al braveo caminó al despacho de los Lupin.

Dora vio a la empleada aparecer después de Remus y le dijo:

-Sra. Gladys, hágame el favor de echarle agua a la chimenea y ver… si se puede rescatar "algo" de los muñecos.

-Sí señora.

Nymphadora antes de ir con Remus pasó por la habitación de Anita a consolar a sus pequeños. Remus se fue a su despacho a resolver el caso. Mientras que la empleada fue en busca de un balde y también en llevar el guante de cocina.

Poco después de extinguir el fuego, la Sra. Gladys removió las cenizas con el atizador y lo que encontró en ella fueron dos objetos que parecían prendedores: Uno tenía la forma de un corazón de plomo con una "H" dibujaba en su centro echa con pétalos de rosa; y el otro, era una lentejuela. Por debajo era una estrella, pero por encima parecía haber brotado la cabeza de una rosa roja y también tenía una "H" pero esta era tan gris como el color mismo del plomo.

*Navidad*

Al día siguiente, en la mañana de la víspera de navidad, Remus iba conduciendo su nuevo "cuatro por cuatro" familiar, su señora iba en el asiento del copiloto, la abuela Andrómeda estaba detrás del asiento de su hija mirando por la ventana, volteó a su derecha y detrás de Remus: iban los niños.

Por lo general, a Teddy le gustaba ir a la ventana, pero en esta ocasión había querido estar al lado de su hermana mayor por eso se la había cedido a la abuela. La abuela quiso negarse con delicadeza por la ley de tránsito con respecto a los niños; sin embargo después haber oído lo sucedido con Igor y tras una insistencia más, solo por esta vez, concedió el deseo a su nieto.

Anita y Teddy iban agarraditos de la mano y en silencio miraban sin ningún ánimo por la ventana. Sus caritas mostraban una tristeza tan grande que cuando sus padres Dora y Remus les dijeron que pasarían Navidad y Fin de Año con los Potters, no se negaron pero ni siquiera eso los había animado a sonreír. Nada era más triste ver a un par de niños no sonreír con alegría en días de la Nochebuena.

Teddy rompió el silencio sepulcral del auto, sus padres los escucharon sin interrumpir:

-Anita- _"¿hmm?" _-¿Dónde dejaste la caja de soldaditos?- Anita miró a su ñaño.

-Estaban ahí mismo, sobre la mesa donde encontraste a… Harry.- Teddy frunció su ceño extrañado.

-¿Por qué no los vi?- Anita se encogió de hombros y le respondió.

-Supongo que estabas asustado con la visita de Igor que no viste la caja enfrente de ti. Y cuando me encontraste en la cocina y según tú, no la encontrabas, preferí seguirte la corriente y despistar al burro.

-¿Y por qué él no los vio también?- Anita bajó la mirada e hizo una mueca para no llorar.

-Sí los vio, pero… él… puso sus ojos en mi castillo. Y cuando saliste del cuarto de juguetes llorando… vi tu espada de madera…- levantó su carita y le sonrió un poco -y fue ahí que lo saqué a palazos y a patadas. No soportó que una niña lo venciera, y luego… pues… ya sabes, se desquitó conmigo en mis juguetes.- Ambos niños eran observados por el retrovisor.

Cuando la familia Lupin-Tonks llegó a su destino, la puerta de la casa de los Potters se abrió para dejar salir al jefe de la familia Potter, James y estaba esperándolos fuera y muy sonriente, ya que en su casa aún no habían niños y le encantaba recibir la alegría de esos dos pequeños Lupin. Él era un señor alto, de contextura gruesa, muy peludo como un oso (según Teddy), de lentes cuadrados, cabellos negros algo canosos y revueltos que le daba un aire juvenil y travieso a pesar de su edad, y ojos picaros avellana. Se parecía mucho al padrino de Teddy, solo que hace tiempo que no lo veía que no estaba seguro de acordarse de él.

James Potter puso una rodilla en el nevado suelo, abrió sus brazos de par en par apenas los vio bajar del auto y esperando de verlos correr hacia él para tumbarlo de una contra la nieve, pero nada de eso sucedió. Más cuando vio sus caritas tan apagadas, no demoró que su ánimo también decayera. Anita le dio un beso en la mejilla y Teddy, simplemente puso su cabecita en el hombro de James. Él como compadeciéndose igual los envolvió en sus brazos y los levantó. James les preguntó cosas de la escuela, les dijo unos cuantos chistes y suaves bromas para hacerlos reír, pero nada funcionó.

James frunció su ceño mirando a Remus y a Dora pensando que los habían regañado muy feo, pero él castaño solo musitó "no fuimos nosotros, en casa te cuento", y decidió caminar con los niños en sus brazos en dirección a la cocina, a ver si su señora los sacaba de esa tristeza.

Dentro de la casa y saliendo de la cocina con un delantal con la figura de un muñeco de nieve en él, una señora con algo de harina en su pelirroja cabellera y mejillas y muy guapa también los recibía con su sonrisa tan llena de alegría, tan simpática y agradable en su rostro. Ella era Lilian Potter o Lily como le decían de cariño. Primero les abrazó en los brazos de James, llenando el olfato de Anita con el aroma dulce de las galletas recién horneadas y Lily les regaló besos en las mejillitas de cada uno, pero cuando se separó también notó esa tristeza. Lily cruzó miradas con Teddy y él niño mirando el color de sus brillantes ojos verdes, le recordó tanto los ojos de su "soldadito difunto" que su carita se arrugó para soltar sollozos y se lanzó a los brazos de Lily a llorar.

Lily desconcertada e impactada igual que James, recibió a Teddy; y Anita, al ser más grandecita no sabía a quien agarrarse, ya que se dejó contagiar del llanto de su hermanito pero fue James quien acomodó su cabecita en su hombro. James sugirió a Lily ir con ellos a la sala y ella aceptó.

Los niños lloraban en brazos de los señores Potters y Dora que había dejado un jamón condimentado crudo en la cocina, al regresar, los miraba desde la puerta. Remus alargó su mano y se sentaron juntos en un sofá más pequeño y les contaron su historia a su modo. Lily, que aparte de ser la directora de la escuela en la que los niños Lupin estudian, era sicóloga infantil por lo que sabía el comportamiento de sus "nietos postizos" y el de Igor Dursley, así que les hizo preguntas. Anita fue la primera en relatar el problema que tienen con Igor Dursley, sobre todo Teddy, quien también habló su parte coincidiendo con la de Anita hasta lo sucedido con sus queridos juguetes.

Lily cruzó miradas con Dora quien derramaba lágrimas sintiéndose impotente para quitar el llanto de los ojos de sus hijos. Incluso llegó a pensar que era una mala madre por no estar más atenta a ellos. O quizás era su culpa por regañarlos a ellos sin fijarse en otros niños que los rodean. Lily le sonrió comprendiéndola y le dijo:

-Estás haciendo un gran trabajo con ellos.- y mirando a un Remus preocupado también le dijo -y tú también. ¿No te gustan los juguetes actuales?

-No todos Lily. Escojo juguetes o al menos, cercanos a los que yo jugué de niño. Me gustan más los tradicionales con los que ellos puedan jugar como los niños que son. Como imaginando batallas, escenas, héroes y etc. Sobre todo a Teddy que intento enseñarle a que los puede coleccionar y así no votarlos. No por tacaño, sino enseñarle que algunos juguetes no son solo juguetes. Cuando vi los soldaditos de plomo exhibidos en la vitrina. No pensaba dárselos, porque incluso yo me emocioné. Pero al final, por el primer motivo, le regalé la caja de los soldaditos de plomo.

-Eso es muy bueno Remus y ellos valoran mucho los juguetes que les traes. Que alimentes su mente con juguetes sanos.

-Pero Lily me preocupa Anita. Igor es su compañero de aula.

-le diré a su maestra Nanny, que mantenga sus ojos puestos en Igor cualquier mínimo percance que me avisara.- Lily frunció su ceño negando con su cabeza entre la lástima y la indignación, y les dijo a los presentes -Yo tuve una reunión privada con Marietta y Dudley antes de salir de vacaciones por Navidad sobre su hijo. Sí no hacían algo con su conducta, me veía obligada a expulsarlo de la escuela.

-¿A qué te refieres Lilian?- le preguntó Remus pidiendo solución.

-El año pasado intentó echar a una de mis mejores maestras por denunciar la conducta de Igor. La maestra me dio una ficha de las maldades que Igor le hace a otros niños. No lo permití y le di el descanso a su maestra por el embarazo que llevaba, y al niño lo reprobé del curso. Obviamente el padre "prácticamente" me ladró en la cara que hablaría con las autoridades para que me despidieran del puesto.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- preguntó Nymphadora. Lily miró sonriendo a James, quien le guiñó un ojo coqueto.

-Bueno, pues ellos desconocen que tengo la suerte de tener un esposo dueño de un buffet de abogados. Pues para Vernon, James siempre ha sido un hombre vago y mediocre- y volvió a mirar a los Lupin -Y les dije que lo hicieran cuando gustaran, que yo no tenía ningún problema en recibirlos con un documento listo para no dejar a su hijito sin una educación como se debe y enviarlo a un internado estricto que es como… una correccional para niños con la pésima conducta que tiene Igor.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer con mis hijos Lily? Después de lo que ese monstruito les hiciera lo que hizo- dijo Dora sintiendo ganas de nalguear a ese chicuelo.

-solo estar a su lado como lo has hecho.- dijo Remus agarrando una de sus manos.

-No te sientas culpable Dora, aquí el problema es ese hijo de Dudley. Si ya no es la primera vez que les hace maldades a tus niños. Por muy familia que sea, ya no lo dejes entrar más a tu casa.- Nymphadora asintió -Por ahora déjamelos a mí- Lily volteó hacia Anita -Anita, estoy preparando esas deliciosas galletas de caramelo y chocolate que tanto te gustan, ¿Quieres ayudarme con la masa?- la niña le sonrió y asintió. -¿Y tú Teddy también quieres venir a ponerle el merengue?- él niño se negó. -James, ¿puedes quedarte con él?

-Sí claro, dámelo.- Anita antes de bajarse, James le dijo al oído que -_todo estará bien pequeña, no quiero verte llorar más, ¿está bien? Sino me pondré feo-_ ella sonrió y asintió dándole un beso en la mejilla, y cedió el puesto a su hermanito para irse de la mano de Lily a la cocina junto con la abuela y Dora para darle consuelo y consejo.

Los dos varones adultos conversaron un rato más hasta que James se separó del niño.

-Mijo tengo que hablar unos asuntos privados con tu papi, ¿me lo prestas un ratito?

-Sí tío. Se lo presto, pero no se lo quede. Ese es mi papi.

-¡Jajajajajajaj!- rieron los dos adultos y Remus le guiñó un ojo orgulloso -Ese es mijo.

Y se retiraron dejando al pequeño Lupin sentado solito en el sofá y frente al gran árbol de Navidad con un pesebre a los pies de éste.

Se quedó largo tiempo mirando la escena del nacimiento del niño Jesús hasta que escuchó la voz de alguien que lo había olvidado (según Teddy):

-¿Teddy?- dijo el adulto como intentando reconocer al niño. Él pequeño lo miró unos segundos y frunciendo su ceño regresó su vista al nacimiento. -Hey, no saludas a tus mayores.

-Hola padrino.

-Oooh, ¿estás molesto conmigo?- dijo sentándose al lado del niño.

-¿Qué esperabas? No te veo desde mis cuatro años. No viniste para mi cumple de cinco. Solo he sabido de ti por los regalos que la tía Lily me ha dado.- su padrino se rasqueteó los cabellos de su nuca. -Y no me has visitado por Navidad aunque todavía no es.

-Ante lo primero, no he podido estar aquí porque he estado muy ocupado con mi trabajo y porque estaba mucho más que enfermo.

-¿Qué tenías?- y su padrino tomó al pequeño de su rostro y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces el niño se sorprendió al ver en la frente de su padrino, una cicatriz en su frente que no se veía muy bien por el cerquillo que la cubría; la mano derecha que sostenía su barbillita, vendada como Rocky; y lo último que vio fue a su padrino Harry levantar una muleta o muletilla o bastón agarrado a su brazo izquierdo para ayudarse a caminar por el mismo pie izquierdo enyesado. Entonces Teddy cambió su pregunta -¡¿Qué te pasó Padrino?! ¿Pateaste mal el balón de futbol?- Harry no pudo evitar reírse por la última pregunta de Teddy, y levantó al niño para sentarlo en su pierna sana.

-¿Sabes de qué se trata mi trabajo Teddy?- le habló con seriedad. El niño negó -soy un abogado penal. Soy como una especie de policía que investiga a la gente mala y luego de tener prueba de quien miente y quien dice la verdad, lo meto preso.- _"¿y?"_ -Bueno, pues que como a ningún malo le gusta que lo metan preso, el último malo intentó matarme atropellándome a mi y a mi acompañante con un carro. El resultado de eso, es lo que ves y si no he podido verte en este año también, es porque permanecí en coma por tres meses.

-¿En coma? ¿Qué es "en coma"? ¿Te comiste una "coma"?

-Jajajaja… no. "En coma" es cuando te das un golpe fuertísimo en la cabeza y te quedas como "soñado" por laaargo tiempo y no te despiertas hasta quien sabe cuando.

-Hola tío Harry.- se escuchó la voz de Anita acercándose con un plato de galletas de caramelo y dos vasos de leche helada achocolatada. Harry sonrió contento y la ayudó a dejar las cosas en la mesa de la sala y la pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola- dijo Harry acomodándose mejor para invitarla a sentarse junto a él y devolviendo su besito en los cabellitos de la pequeña. -¿Cómo estás? Anita.

-Más o menos tío.- Harry notó el triste estado de ánimo de la niña y también lo rojizos que se veían sus dorados ojitos.

*Ding dong* en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta, Harry levantó la mirada al tiempo que se topaba con la de su madre y le hizo señas con una mano que siguiera con los niños.

El asintió.

-¿Cómo que "más o menos" Anita?- repitió.

-Es que…- Harry levantó una mano para acariciar las mejillas de la pequeña.

-Has llorado Anita, y mucho.- miró a Teddy también -y tú también Teddy ¿Por qué?

En la puerta Lily recibía a tres sorpresivas visitas y será más sorpresiva para su hijo mayor.

-Oh por Dios, muchacha. Que sorpresa, pero si yo ya te hacía volando con tus padres.

-Ay Sra. Potter discúlpeme venir así sin avisar, pero si supiera lo que nos pasó…

-¿Qué les pasó?

-Pues que mi papá no manda ese cacharro al basurero…- se quejó la muchacha, y detrás de ella su madre también llegaba refunfuñando hasta Lily y también la saludó.

-Hola Lily…- beso y beso en ambas mejillas de la pelirroja -¿Ya te contó mija?

-En eso estábamos Jane, pero dime ¿Cómo es que siguen aquí y no en Francia?

-Ay si supieras. Salimos muy bien de aquí, terminábamos de pasar la tercera cuadra cuando el carro comenzó a fallar, soltando feos sonidos por el escape hasta que el condenado le dio por no funcionar.- _"¿En serio?", _la joven decidió continuar.

-Lo peor de todo es que tuvimos que regresarnos empujando ese cacharro mamá y yo.

-¿Noooo?- dijo Lily soltándose a reír, pero llegó el padre de la chica a defenderse.

-Te estoy escuchando hija mía, no calumnies al viejo de tu padre con mentiras. Respeta mis canas.

-Nooo, si yo las respeto mucho padre, por eso no digo mentiras. Ibas muy cómodo enfrente del volante, y nosotras empujando.- el hombre levantó un dedo índice para insistir en defenderse.

-Eso no es cierto, yo iba empujando por el frente y guiando el volante. Qué es muy distinto- dijo el hombre sonriendo sin dejarse vencer. Llegó hasta Lily y le dio un beso en la mejilla también -Hola Lily, disculpa invadir tu territorio de esta manera.

-No, no hay ningún problema…

-Sra. Potter… hmm… se encuentra Harry- dijo la muchacha intentando ocultar un sonrojo. Lily le sonrió picara.

-Si está. Y esta en la sala con mis sobrinos.

-Gracias Sra. Potter, permiso.

La muchacha caminó despacio hasta llegar a la sala y esbozó una linda sonrisa al ver despierto a ese chico que emocionaba su corazón y también la conmovía verlo acompañado de esos dos angelitos.

Harry tenía a Teddy en una de sus piernas y Anita estaba frente a él con la cabecita algo gacha y se había callado. El ojiverde no quitaba sus ojos del semblante triste de la niña, miró al niño en sus piernas que también tenía sus ojitos hinchados.

El pelinegro de cabellos rebeldes sentía que alguien lo observaba y guiado por esa sensación la siguió directo al arco de la sala y abrió tanto sus verdes orbes al ser sorprendido por esos ojos mieles. Harry estaba por levantarse, pero ella muy seria lo señaló con un dedo índice.

-Tú no te levantas de ahí Potter.- él terco como las mulas, levantó al niño de sus piernas y lo colocó en el sofá al lado de su hermana, no sin antes advertirle a esos dos chiquillos.

-Ustedes no se mueven de aquí.- y agarrando sus muletas anatómicas se levantó en dirección a esa chica que lo trae loco. -Y tú tampoco te mueves Granger.

-Harryyyy… te dije que no te levantaras. Tú si que no quieres curar…- pero Harry la acorraló por la cintura contra el marco del arco y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Más alguien les dijo.

-Oye muchacho, el padre de esa niña está presente, así que quita tus pesuñas de mi pequeña, o soy capaz de mutilarte lo que llevas en medio de las piernas.- Harry se despegó de su chica y extrañado dijo.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí Dr. Granger?

-Vaya tu descaro muchacho, mija no iba a viajar sola, sino con SU Padre, o sea yo.

-Ay papá deja el drama…- se quejó la ojimiel.

-¡Bah! Y tú suelta a ese hombre…- y el Dr. Granger fue empujado por su esposa.

-Ay ya George no friegues, déjalos en paz. Y ella ya está grande, tiene una profesión y trabaja. Deja que viva su vida.- y se acercó a Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla y le explicó -por culpa del cacharro de su padre, nos quedamos varados como a tres cuadras, nos tocó empujarlo y ya con eso… ¿Qué vamos a viajar? Lo perdimos.

-¿Vinieron empujando un auto?- Harry se les rió a carcajadas y recibió un manotazo en un brazo de su chica ojimiel.

-En lugar de estarte riendo, ve a sentarte otra vez.

-Pero usted viene conmigo señorita, quiero presentarte a mis dos simpáticos primitos. Uno de ellos mi ahijado. ¿Si fueras tan amable de tomar mi brazo querida?- ella sonrió aceptando la invitación.

-Niños… quiero que conozcan a alguien- Harry se fue acercando y Anita no dejó de mirar a la chica que venía detrás de su primo o tío -ella es mi mejor amiga, vecina y… Mí novia. Hermione Granger. Hermione, ellos son mis primitos: Anastasia o Anita, y Edward o Teddy. Anita me dice tío, pero soy su primo; y para Teddy soy su padrino.

-Encantada de conocerlos niños.

-¿Eres algo de nuestro dentista? Tiene tu mismo apellido- razonó Teddy.

-Pues sí, soy su hija. Es más vino conmigo pero parece que se me perdió por ahí en la cocina de tu padrino.- sonriéndole simpática, le guiñó un ojo al niño que lo hizo sonreír por primera vez después de tantas lágrimas.

Anita no le quitaba sus ojitos de encima, es que… no lo podía creer. La novia del tío Harry, era como ver a su bailarina en tamaño humano y natural. La castaña estaba vestida con un abrigo crema con detalles en rojo, llevaba una bufanda con rayas roja y amarillas con un símbolo que no se distinguía bien por el nudo, pantalones crema, botas rojas, pero en su boina llevaba una rosita roja. Hermione curiosa sintió la mirada de Anita sobre ella y cuando sus ojos se encontraron. La niña no pudo evitar acercársele y preguntar:

-¿Eres real?

-Ehh… supongo que sí, creo- dijo Hermione no comprendiendo la pregunta.

-¿Eres una bailarina?- su pregunta la sorprendió.

-Sí, lo soy. Bailarina de ballet.- a la niña le brillaron sus ojitos con ilusión, y a la vez con temor.

-¿Puedo tocarte?- la castaña aún sin entender y conmovida, se quitó los guantes y alargó una mano hacia ella y la niña nerviosa, la tocó con un dedo de un pinchazo.

-Adelante. Puedes tocarme, pequeña. No te morderé- la animó la castaña y la niña se animó a tomar su mano despacito y de ahí no la soltó.

La castaña se arrodilló frente a ella y le preguntó:

-¿Cuál es la curiosidad que tienes pequeña? ¿Y aunque yo recién te conozco, siento que te he visto de alguna parte? Pero no recuerdo de donde ni porque.

-Hace varios días. A mi me regalaron una muñequita con un enoooorme castillo de papel y cartón, era una bailarina y yo le puse de nombre Hermione. Oí su nombre en el consultorio de mi dentista y me gustó mucho.- Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Harry. Y Teddy con sus ojitos muy abiertos e ilusionados, quien se había acercado al borde del sofá, Harry le iba a decir un "cuidado te caes" pero el niño lo encerró en sus palabras.

-Y a mi, mi papi me regaló una caja con soldaditos de plomo. Uno de ellos vino sin la pierna izquierda incompleta, y yo le puse "Harry"- Teddy y Harry se miraron -no usaba tus lentes ni tiene tu pelo despeinado como el tuyo, pero lo demás era idéntico a ti incluso tenía una cicatriz como la tuya.

-Ehh… a ver niños- Harry se restregó los pelos de la nuca -que tal si nos sentamos más cómodos y nos cuentan mejor su historia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, yo también estoy interesada en escucharla. ¿Nos sentamos?- dijo Hermione.

Anita se miró con Teddy.

-Hazlo hermana. Total sabemos que nos llamarán locos.

-¿Me ayudarás?- el niño asintió.

Anita se sentó primero con las piernas abiertas y Teddy se sentó de espaldas acomodándose en el pecho de su ñaña mayor. Ambos niños en un lado del sofá. Harry se sentó primero en la otra punta. Hermione le ayudó con sus muletas colocándolas detrás del sofá, cuando sintió el tirón de su cintura para ser sentada sobre la pierna derecha y buena del ojiverde. Al principio se quejó y refunfuñó con miedo a lastimarlo, pero luego de asegurarle que estaba bien y que no le dolía nada, acomodó un brazo por detrás de la nuca de Harry.

Conforme los niños relataban su triste historia con Igor y los muñecos, en la mente de Harry venían imágenes y sucesos que siempre pensó que eran sueños y coincidían con ellos. Hermione estaba igual: sus oídos oían y su mente pensaba y relacionaba. Al terminar el relato la castaña derramó sus lágrimas.

-Ese niño se mereció los chichones que le diste Anita. Y Teddy, también me alegra que le hayas atinado el golpe- empezó Harry.

-Harry, no digas eso. Son niños…

-Hermione, cuando te topas con niños malos como Igor, no aparece ningún adulto para defenderte. Yo te lo digo, porque a mi me ha pasado.

-¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz padrino?- preguntó Teddy más animado agarrando el plato de las galletas y las ponía en medio. Agarraba una y la mordía.

-Me la hizo el papá de Igor, cuando yo tenía tu edad.- dijo Harry metiendo su mano en las galletas.

-¿Con el papá de Igor tío?- dijo Anita animada, también agarrando una galleta y un vaso de leche, que compartió con Teddy.

-Si. Mis padres me llevaron a la finca de mis abuelitos, los padres de mi mami- _"mi mami" _se burló Hermione tomando una galleta y también el otro vaso de leche, compartiéndolo con Harry quien se puso colorado -Estaba chiquito Hermione. Bueno, total que estábamos jugando trepados en un manzano detrás de la casa. Cuando no sé que bicho le picó que me empujó de una rama alta y caí de frente sobre una roca al pie del árbol.- los niños y Hermione ahogaron un gritillo de sorpresa "_¿yyy?_" y James que salía de su despacho habiendo escuchado esa experiencia de Harry, respondió.

-Lily que llevaba limonada al patio, pegó el grito al ver como Harry caía del árbol y enseguida agarramos a mi niño. Casi se nos muere, no despertó sino a los cinco días con un chichón grande en la frente. Con el tiempo el chichón se fue formando hasta que ven la cicatriz.

-¿En serio tío?- dijeron los niños y Hermione miró a Harry dándole un beso suave en los labios.

-Sí.- James miró a Harry y cuando vio a Hermione en sus piernas sonrió -hola Hermione, disculpa pero es que no te había visto. Pensé que estarías volando a Francia.- Hermione resopló al recordarlo "porque".

-Hola Sr. Potter, y no se preocupe. Ya sabrá porque continúo aquí.

-Bueno. Hijo, ¿Dónde se metió tu madre?

-Está con los señores Granger y los Lupin en la cocina.

-Gracias, siento meter mi cuchara. Sigan en lo suyo.- se retiró robando una galleta.

Hermione volteó curiosa a los niños y pensó en algo que no estaba segura de hacer. Miro a Harry y le dijo:

-Crees que debamos contarle lo que vivimos cuando estamos en "el mundo de los sueños"- inquirió Hermione. Harry asintió.

-Creo que sí, se merecen oírlo.- la castaña volteó y dijo.

-Niños, Si les decimos algo, ¿guardarían el secreto?- Anita y Teddy se miraron, y contestaron.

-¡Sí!

-Bueno: Harry y yo sufrimos un accidente hace como unos dos meses, Harry se llevó tres porque…

-Se comió una coma- dijo Teddy con inocencia. Harry se rió.

-No Teddy, es lo que te conté.

-Ah que te soñaste con un golpe en la cabeza.

-Eso mismo. Pues resulta que Hermione era mi compañera en el auto.

-Oh pero sigan con el secreto, yo quiero saber.- dijo Anita interesada. Hermione prosiguió.

-Bueno, mientras estábamos dormidos Harry y yo. ¿Sabían que nosotros (por decirlo así) estuvimos encerrados en sus muñecos?- Los dos niños se sentaron erguidos al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Pues… fue así.

La castaña les contó todo lo vivido como los muñecos de Anita y Teddy, aunque omitiendo ciertas partes que los muñecos no hacen. Hermione estaba en la bailarina y Harry en el del soldadito. O soñaron que lo eran.

Anita le preguntó a Hermione ¿Cómo era posible que ella se pareciera a su muñeca?

Hermione le sonrió y le confesó que tiene una tía, hermana mayor de Jane Granger, y que tiene un taller de muñecas y su especialidad son las de porcelana y cera en Francia.

El año pasado tuvo varias presentaciones como bailarina protagónica de la obra "El lago de los cisnes" e hizo una gira por algunos países entre ellos Francia. Le dio aviso a su tía y por regalo de navidad le envió tres pases para ella y sus abuelos. Allí vio una de las obras completas a la vez que le hizo varias tomas a sus movimientos.

Fue en Paris que volvió a reencontrarse con su vecino y mejor amigo de colegio después de la graduación.

Harry contó su parte, que era amigo de Hermione cuando ambos tenían los once años. O mejor dicho, Harry tenía los once Hermione estaba a un mes de cumplir los doce. No sabía que era su vecina, hasta que un día sábado, Lily envió a Harry a comprar pan en una esquina del barrio y allí se encontró con Hermione. Cuando regresaba a casa, ella venía detrás incluso pensó que lo había estado siguiendo, así que de maldoso caminó más rápido y se detuvo en su puerta. Hermione pasó de largo a la casa siguiente y cuando estaba también por abrir su puerta, ella se despidió de él sacándole la lengua y se perdió tras su casa. Harry sintiendo que había metido la pata, dio una patada al frente esperando estrellarla contra la puerta, pero no le dio a la puerta si no a una pierna de su padre. James lo regañó hasta que el dolor le pasó.

Los niños se rieron a carcajadas por el suceso. La ojimiel sonrió de labios levantando una ceja con astucia. Ella tampoco y jamás olvidaría ese momento que lo sintió glorioso.

Los años de colegio pasaron y para el baile de graduación, pero Harry confesó que no pudo invitar a Hermione en esos días porque ya iba con otra chica, la hermana del que era su mejor amigo, Ginny Weasley. Y ni siquiera pudo verla, porque ya Hermione partía a Francia con una beca para estudiar lo que quisiera.

Harry aparte de ser un abogado, también tenía afición al piano. Por lo que desde los siete años fue educado por su abuela Flora Evans, maestra de música en un instituto. Entonces había terminado un caso y justo cuando salía de un juzgado, el director del conservatorio al que iba y amigo de su madre lo llamó al celular y le pidió ayuda. Lo necesitaba para una obra de ballet. Él aceptó participar solo por esa noche y fue esa misma noche y por un incidente que se volvió a ver con Hermione.

El incidente sucedió cuando las bailarinas se retiraran unidas a los lados de los telones y Hermione hacía su solo en el escenario. De repente algo pasó con la plancha de reflectores que se fue desprendiendo, una de las bailarinas dio aviso en grito a la castaña. Harry que ya había dejado de tocar el piano al momento del grito, vio que la ojimiel miró hacia arriba y no se le ocurrió correr a ningún otro sitio que lanzarse fuera del escenario hacia la orquesta, se hubiese dado de bruces contra el grupo de los violines sino fuera porque Harry la atrapaba en sus brazos.

Con el tiempo después del incidente se vieron más seguido y Harry ayudó a descubrir que un ex novio de Hermione, llamado Thomas Riddle había provocado el fallido asesinato de la castaña. Hermione por consejo de Harry puso la demanda, pero habían tardado un poco y el tipo logró escapar. Harry ahora visitaba a Hermione en casa de sus abuelos, ya que vivía en el ático; y como son estrictos y tradicionales, el ojiverde tenía que ser puntual a la hora de devolver a la ojimiel a la casa. Pero un día, en uno de sus paseos, Harry y Hermione la habían pasado de lo lindo haciendo un picnic para los dos en un bosque y cuando regresaban a casa, los interceptó un auto último modelo que corría a gran velocidad por el carril contrario. El auto los chocó unas dos veces y a la tercera se salieron del camino y la pareja de jóvenes se volcó con varias vueltas en campana perdiendo el sentido. Mientras que el conductor del otro auto, por estar distraído, no vio un tráiler con una carga pesada de troncos de arboles. El conductor del tráiler intentó esquivarlo, pero el auto último modelo se daba contra la carga pesada muriendo aplastado al instante. Y se confirmó que Thomas Riddle había muerto allí.

Ahora, después de una larga charla con los niños y más animados, fueron a cambiarse de ropa. Hermione y sus padres se habían ido a su casa para traer cosas para compartir en la cena con los Potters. Mientras que los demás miembros de la familia Potter también se preparaban para la velada de Navidad.

En la cena, los más adultos: los Lupin-Tonks, los Potters y los Granger estaban en una parte de la mesa; mientras que en el fondo de la mesa continuaban conversando Harry acompañado de Hermione; y Anita y Teddy. Hasta que llegó la hora de la entrega de regalos. Los niños recibieron sus regalos de parte de los Potters, Harry le dio una caja con un juego de carritos de plomo. Teddy, aunque aún un poquito triste por el trauma de lo ocurrido el día anterior, lo abrazó.

Y Anita, aunque también estaba contenta con una muñequita grandota de trapo para abrazar en la cama que Lily le había regalado, no podía olvidar a su bailarina. Aún así abrazó y le dio muchos besitos a Lily en la mejilla apreciando su regalo.

Luego vino el turno de los niños que también hicieron sus regalos respectivos. Los hermanitos Lupin le dieron una pipa a su papi (con ayuda de su mami en secreto, claro está); Una caja de cintas para el cabello y una tarjeta, y muchos besitos en las mejillas para mamá por ser tan buena; a la abuela, una tarjeta y un par de flores; al tío James, dos corbatas: cada una con el dibujo animado preferido de Anita y Teddy.

Teddy se acercó nuevamente a Harry y le entregó una cajita pequeña. Harry sonrió conmovido, a pesar que su pequeño ahijado había estado resentido con él por no visitarlo, había pensado en un regalo. Al abrirlo, el ojiverde lo sacó sorprendido pues aquel objeto parecía confirmarle que lo vivido en su largo sueño, no había sido del todo un sueño. El niño le explicó:

-Cuando mamá se fue a discutir con los papás de Igor, la Sra. Gladys nos entregó esto a Anita y a mí. Era como un recuerdo de mi soldadito, pero cuando me contaste de tu largo sueño pues quiero dártelo a ti- Era un corazón de plomo con una "H" en su centro, y esta "H" era echa con pétalos de rosa. El ojiverde se arrodilló ante el niño y el pequeño añadió -Creo que tu novia también esta recibiendo uno de mi ñaña Anita.

Ambos voltearon y era cierto. Estaban en la ventana cerca del árbol.

-Oh… ¿Es para mí Anita?- decía Hermione asombrada recibiendo un regalito que en sus manos también. -Pero sí apenas nos acabamos de conocer hoy.- la pequeña Lupin que lucía como una muñequita, con su vestido dorado y zapatitos rojos y cintillos rojos formando un par coletas, levantó sus hombritos y dijo.

-Yo admiré mucho a mi bailarina y ahora que sé que tú lo eres, me gustaría que aceptaras mi regalo

-Oh- Hermione nerviosa y conmovida -¿segura que es para mí, no quieres dárselo a alguien más?

-No, quiero que sea tuyo, pero ábrelo por favor quiero saber si te gusta.

La castaña hizo caso de la niña, y cuando lo abrió se encontró con una lentejuela. Por debajo era una estrella y tenía incrustado un imperdible para servir de prendedor, pero lo que la maravilló fue ver que de la estrella tenía la cabeza de una rosa roja como si hubiese brotado de la estrella con una "H" gris como el color mismo del plomo.

-Anita, estoy asombrada y encantada, no sé qué decirte.

-La Sra. Gladys, la empleada de la casa, encontró esta flor en la chimenea donde se quemaron el soldadito y mi bailarina. Le dio una a Teddy y el otro a mí. Quiero que lo lleves Hermione, porque algún día quiero ser una bailarina como tú.

Hermione derramando unas lagrimitas se puso a su altura y sin más abrazó a esa pequeña tan linda que se había robado su propio corazón.

Harry ya había recibido los regalos de sus padres y viceversa; y Hermione también de los suyos y viceversa. Ahora tanto Harry como Hermione se despegaron de los pequeños Lupin, pues él último turno, era de ellos.

Hermione quiso cederle su turno a Harry primero, pero él le dijo:

-No, señorita. El honor es primero de las damas.- ella le sonrió y sacó un regalo envuelto en papel verde. Él lo abrió y vio un reloj elegante con una "H" bajo el segundero, el minutero y el de la hora.

-Wow, está precioso.- dijo Harry asombrado.

-Supongo que el anterior lo perdiste en el "accidente", así que se me ocurrió que te gustaría. ¿Y el suyo caballero?- Harry sonrió muy nervioso, incluso cohibido ante lo que pensaba hacer. -Oh Harry, me voy a poner a patalear como una chiquita sino me dices. Vamos ¿Qué es?

Harry dejó a un lado sus muletas y por lo nervioso que estaba, se arrodilló con la rodilla de la pierna sana (pero equivocada) para con dificultad (y hasta chistoso para cualquiera) verlo colocar su pie izquierdo enyesado en el suelo, y terminar de sacar una cajita más pequeña, aterciopelada y de color azul, para decir:

-T-te cas…- se aclaró la garganta -¿Te casas conmigo?

A la castaña que estuvo a punto de regañarlo por no cuidar de su pie, las palabras se quedaron olvidadas y su mente se vació sin poder creer lo que oía. Todo se había quedado en silencio, la sala misma de los Potter había desaparecido. Hermione mirándose en los ojos de Harry se sintió nuevamente vestida como la bailarina de cera y él como el soldadito de plomo.

-¿Estas seguro Harry?

-Lo estoy _Princesa Hermione._

_-_Entonces, _acepto casarme con usted… Soldado Harry._

Harry esbozó una tímida y feliz sonrisa, alguien lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y Hermione lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Él sosteniéndose firmemente del pie derecho y sin importarle lo que le dijeran de su salud, se acercó a Hermione y la levantó de la cintura en el aire. No dieron vueltas como al ojiverde le hubiese gustado, pero no le importó tampoco, y la bajó lentamente para por fin fundirse en un gran beso.

Lily y Jane agarradas de las manos pegaron gritos y brincos como niñas recibiendo su mejor regalo. Nymphadora y Andrómeda se morían de la risa de verlas así, se miraron madre e hija, y se abrazaron. Remus y James tenían ambas brazos puestos (y haciendo peso) en los hombros de George Granger, para que no se le abalanzara a Harry quien no dejaba de gruñir y maldecir a ese muchacho que se atrevía a pedirle matrimonio a "SU NIÑA" ¡Imagínense! Pero es que para él, su pequeña era aún una niña de cinco años, y ese muchacho no era más que un lobo feroz queriendo llevarse a su caperucita.

James le pasó un buen vaso del mejor whisky escocés con hielo que tenía, George se lo mandó aún en gruñidos. Jane se acercó a su marido y lo abrazó, solo ella pudo hacerlo entrar en razón hasta que terminó por llorar y aceptar el pronto compromiso de su hijita y de secuestrador de niñas.

Anita y Teddy casi, casi, casi… no entendían nada de lo que ocurría, pero la niña recordó algo para molestar a su ñañito.

-Ñaño. No decías que "tu soldadito JAMAS pasaría microbios en la boca de mi bailarina"- Teddy se cruzó de bracitos y encogió la mirada.

-Eso lo dije porque eran nuestros muñecos. No de dos humanos con la cara de ellos. Es diferente.

-Pero admite que se ven bien. ¿No crees?- ambos se miraron. Teddy abrió la boca y la cerró, y lo repitió un par de veces.

-Pues… sí. Se ven bien. Pero ellos no son nuestros juguetes.

Anita hizo una mueca y suspirando hizo a su hermano voltearse a mirar por la ventana el paisaje que había dejado la nieve, puso un brazo alrededor del hombro de su ñañito:

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir Anastasia?

-Hey, es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.- sintió a Teddy levantar sus hombritos. -¿Por qué quieres que vayamos a dormir?

-El niño Jesús, enviará a Santa Claus.- Dijo Teddy. Anita lo miró y asintió.

Teddy agarró una almohada en forma de balón de futbol que había cosido la abuela, y Anita se llevó la su muñeca grandota que Lily le había regalado, y ambos pequeños Lupin-Tonks caminaron rumbo al dormitorio asignado.

*Santa Claus*

Eran cerca de las dos o casi tres de la madrugada del veinticinco de Diciembre, y por supuesto era ya Navidad y todos se habían ido a dormir menos una pareja de novios.

Estaban a oscuras bajo un árbol del jardín trasero de la casa. Ambos tortolos estaban con sus pijamas, abrazados y abrigados con sus abrigos y a al vez muy arropados con una gran colcha de lana que pertenecía a la chica, y sentados sobre una colchoneta cubierta con una colcha de lana gruesa doblada en dos gracias propiedad del heredero de los Potters.

La castaña estaba acurrucada en el pecho de su novio, mientras que él la abrazaba de la cintura y acariciaba sus rizos. Ambos cerraban sus ojos y no pudieron negarse que incluso esa situación les recordaba haber vivido ese sueño. Suspiraron.

-estás pensando lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad? Hermione.- el ojiverde sintió a su castaña asentir en su pecho.

-Parece mentira que nuestras mentes se hubiesen unido para vivir, una especie de aventura…

-En una dimensión desconocida…- terminó Harry por ella.

-Exacto. Tú un soldadito y yo una bailarina. Ambos éramos muñecos. Pero todo me recuerda a un cuento que mi mamá me leía de niña.

-"El Soldadito de Plomo"- recitó el título Harry, y Hermione se despegó para mirarlo.

-Sí. ¿Me creerías si te digo qué no recordaba ni el título de ese cuento?

-Sí, te creo. Porque yo tampoco daba con él…- se miraron en silencio -pero algo me dice que en eso tuvo que ver mi mamá.

-Y yo en cambio, pienso que fue la mía.- ambos se sonrieron -dime tu hipótesis.

-Bueno pues. Desde que Dudley me empujara del árbol, ella compró ese libro y me lo leía. Luego lo hacía cada vez que me enfermaba o me resfriaba. Y ahora que estuve en coma y soñaba, me parecía escuchar su voz leyéndome ese cuento como cuando era niño. Y cuando desperté, vi su mismo libro en la mesita de noche, delante de un grupo de remedios y frascos.- se alzó de hombros y dijo -a lo mejor ella hizo que mi mente me transportara a ese cuento.- Harry sonrió y acariciando una mejilla de su castaña preguntó -¿Y tú?

-Pues yo también pienso que fue la mía, porque habían veces que soñaba con ella y con su voz cuando me leía esa misma obra. Pero ella tiene un estilo para contarlo, su final es trágico pero con un significado de sacrificio y amor. Por ese cuento elegí ser una bailarina.

-¿Anita te dio algo?

-Y a ti te dio algo Teddy- los ojos verdes de Harry y los mieles de Hermione brillaron y se dijeron a la vez.

-¿Intercambiamos?- se rieron, y sacaron los significativos regalos de Anita y Teddy.

Harry vio a detalla la lentejuela en forma de rosa y Hermione el corazón de plomo. Ambos objetos tenían una "H" en su centro.

El ojiverde mirando la lentejuela susurró sacando el sentimiento profundo del soldadito de Plomo

-_Te amo Mi Princesa Hermione.-_ ella mirando su corazón de plomo.

-_Y yo a ti, Mi Soldadito Harry._

Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y cuando estaba por llegar a su boca. Harry le levantaba el rostro para besarla y beber esa lágrima de su boca.

Y mientras ellos se besaban, el sonido de unos cascabeles se escuchó en el silencio de la Nochebuena. Ambos se despegaron para saber de donde venía, y Harry que estaba con la cara frente a su casa se asustó de ver lo que veía, incluso estaba por ponerse de pie cuando Hermione lo sentó de nuevo y que se quedara en silencio y lo abrazó para ser testigos ambos de lo que veían.

Eran siete ciervos reyes y enormes volando por el cielo y jalando un trineo. El trineo se parqueó en el techo y vieron a un hombre enorme y gordo con un traje rojo con bordes de lana y botas negras. Harry pensó que resbalaría porque el techado en toda su casa era muy inclinado; además el peso del enorme hombre de barbas blancas… estaba seguro no resistiría, pero él caminó sin problemas no hubo resbalón ni nada. Las chimeneas de su casa no son tampoco lo suficientemente anchas como para que él entrara, pero lo sorprendió cuando el barbudo hombre sacó una varita, hizo unos círculos en la chimenea que estaba seguro (Harry) era la que daba a la sala, donde estaba el árbol de Navidad con su pesebre.

-_Es Santa Claus Harry, es la primera vez que lo veo_- susurró Hermione, y Harry confesó muy quieto.

-_Yo también Hermione, y no digas nada quiero ver como entra y como sale con su gordo cuerpo._

Ninguno parpadeó siquiera cuando vieron a Santa introducir una piernaza y la otra, simplemente se deslizó como en un tobogán. No pasaron más que unos segundos que volvió a salir de un brinco, aterrizando sobre un pie en el tejado. Llevaba su bolsa de piel en una mano, al parecer vacía; y en la otra llevaba una más pequeña. Cuando subió al trineo lo vieron introducir una mano en la bolsita y llevarse una galleta a la boca.

-_¡Vamos Mis Amigos, Nuestra jornada ha dado su fin!-_ Santa introdujo una mano en la bolsita nuevamente, y sacó varias galletas para lanzárselas a los venados. Santa agarraba las cuerdas con brillantes cascabeles y antes de sacudirlas miró directo a los dos muchachos que estaban bajo el árbol y sonriendo con sus rosados cachetes. Puso una mano en la frente en posición militar y exclamó -_¡Felicidades por su pronto matrimonio Soldado Harry!_- Harry abrió los ojos como plato y solo pudo decir un nombre.

-¿Oficial Rubeus Hagrid?

-¡El mismo! ¡Su majestad, Princesa Hermione un gusto volver a verla!- Hermione medio perdida sonrió riéndose.

-¡Gracias Oficial y siga con su trabajo y Feliz Navidad!- Santa hizo una reverencia.

-¡A sus Ordenes Su Majestad! _¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

Santa o Hagrid sacudió sus cascabeles y los ciervos se elevaron en los aires rumbo a descansar al Polo Norte.

-Feliz Navidad Harry.

-Feliz Navidad Hermione.

Porque los amores imposibles pueden ser posibles…

…_Incluso para los juguetes._

* * *

*Por Angelinarte*


End file.
